Dibujando tu sonrisa
by Nailea
Summary: Todo en lo que creían se desmoronará bajo sus pies.¿Quién dijo que la vida no daba segundas oportunidades? Lo único que necesitan es la valentía suficiente para aceptarlas y desasirse de las pesadas cadenas que los atan rememorando los errores del pasado.
1. Capítulo I

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo I**

_Continental Airlines, anuncia la llegada de su vuelo _CO0008 _provinente de Tokio, con una hora de retraso. A todos los afectados, disculpen las molestias._

_American Airlines_ _anuncia la llegada del vuelo _AA0114 _provinente de Los Ángeles en estos momentos._

La muchedumbre corría agitada de un lado a otro, las azafatas atendían a algún necesitado o esperaban su turno para trabajar, las maletas pasaban de las máquinas correderas a las manos de sus dueños y viceversa…Gritos de alegría, lágrimas de felicidad, de despedida, gente diciendo adiós, gente esperando a amigos o familiares, incluso alguna que otra persona durmiendo en el suelo o en los asientos era la visión que el Newark International Airport ofrecía desde su interior.

Una mujer castaña avanzaba a toda velocidad en dirección al punto de atención al cliente. No aparentaba tener más de treinta años, pero probablemente si se le preguntaba la edad, aceptaba decírtela y te decía la verdad, quedarías sorprendido por su respuesta. A su lado, y cogido de su mano iba un niño de unos ocho años, castaño como ella y con el pelo ligeramente ondulado y largo. El pobre muchacho avanzaba a trompicones y grandes zancadas para no perder el paso de la adulta a la que iba agarrado.

- ¡Siempre pasa igual, tanta modernidad y facilidades que dicen tener para esto! – Se quejó sin perder la velocidad y claramente enfadada – Miles, lo siento pero la próxima vez nos vamos en tren – dijo mirando al niño que iba con ella que se limitó a mirarla sin expresión alguna y sin decir palabra.

No dijo nada más y continuó caminando hasta que llegó a su objetivo, en el que ya se habían agolpado varias personas, en su mayoría, quejosas por el mismo motivo que ella: la pérdida de maletas.

- Ahora a esperar – dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos, se acuclilló un momento hacia el niño – cariño, si te cansas de esperar, puedo avisar a Albert para que te lleve a casa – le dijo en tono dulce y cariñoso. El niño negó con la cabeza manteniendo la misma expresión indiferente de antes.

A pesar de ser una mujer que rozaba la cuarentena parecía tener poco más de treinta, puede que por su metabolismo, puede que por algún que otro detalle con el bisturí pero su cuerpo y belleza seguían siendo arrolladores. Nadie diría nunca que aquella delicada y fina mujer de figura estilizada y vientre plano era la madre del castaño y guapo niño con el que estaba hablando; tal vez si los observabas bien podías encontrar alguna que otra similitud, como los enormes ojos color miel y el castaño color de pelo pero poco más tenían en común y, más, si entrabas en detalles psicológicos.

La mujer se quedó anonadada mirando a su hijo durante una buena docena de minutos, un nudo indefinible se había formado en su garganta y la tristeza había invadido su rostro. Un sentido _lo siento_ pasó por su mente.

- ¿Señorita disculpe quiere algo? Si no tendré que pasar al siguiente turno.

No escuchó la voz, cuando se sumergía en su mundo y, sobretodo, en esa clase de pensamientos, era casi imposible hacer que reaccionara si no era porque ella misma lo decidía.

- Perdone pero es su turno.

Seguía ignorando lo que le decían hasta que su hijo le tiro de la manga y le señaló hacía un cincuentón que tenía justo delante sacándola de su aturdimiento.

- Disculpe, ¿Qué me decía? – le preguntó al rechoncho hombre.

- Que es su turno, la chica la está llamando desde hace un buen rato.

Miró hacía la chica que estaba en la recepción y le sonrió, volvió a girar un momento hacia el hombre.

- ¡Sí! Lo siento, es que estaba pensando, ya sabe, cuando uno se pone a pensar y pensar se le va la cabeza y se pierde en su mundo, olvidando lo real y yo siempre he sido de ese tipo de personas que desconectan fácilmente. ¿Nunca ha pensado lo intrínseco y misterioso que puede llegar a ser el cerebro? – le contestó al hombre en tono misterioso con otra sonrisa en el rostro y volviendo a la posición erguida.

- La verdad es que yo… - el hombre estaba perplejo y no sabía que contestar.

- Señorita…- la chica se giró de nuevo hacia la recepcionista y el hombre suspiró aliviado.

- Perdone, le estaba agradeciendo al señor que me ayudara. De bien nacido es ser agradecido, ya sabe lo que dicen y yo siempre que puedo intento ser agradecida porque…- esta vez, mientras hablaba se dirigía hacía la recepcionista volviendo a coger a Miles de la mano y dándole las gracias al cincuentón. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando un rayo rubio, atractivo y trajeado le pasó por delante y se puso a hablar con la recepcionista, saltándose así toda la cola.

- Oye Ken, hay una cosa que se llama cola, así que agradecería que me dejara pasar, porque éste era mi turno, así que dirijase a la cola – le dijo al rubio, al que no le había visto la cara aún, dándole toquecitos en la espalda.

- Me sé la teoría niña, pero tengo prisa así que la práctica ya la tendré en cuenta cuando tenga tiempo – le contestó casi ignorándola y haciéndole aspavientos con la mano para que lo dejara en paz.

- ¿No le han enseñado lo que es el respeto? – le respondió ya algo enfadada.

- Oye niña sólo será dos segundos así que olvídame…-le contestó soberbio.

- No soy una niña y lo justo es que haga cola o por lo menos pida por favor que le dejen pasar porqué tiene prisa, y puede que entonces le deje o puede que yo también tenga prisa y lo obligue a hacer cola – le contestó ella resabiada, él bufó.

- Si eres tan buena samaritana mejor déjame tranquilo y así acabaré antes y no me provocarás dolor de cabeza con esa vocecita – le volvió a contestar aún sin girarse a mirarla prestándole más atención a la recepcionista para que solucionara sus asuntos.

La castaña estaba sorprendida, primero por la mala educación de aquel insufrible rubio, segundo porque ninguno de los presentes se habían quejado de que pasara por delante de ellos y, tercero, porque la recepcionista lo estaba atendiendo. No aguantó más y se dirigió al mostrador para replicar.

- Lo siento pero es mi turno – dijo alzando la cabeza y golpeando el mostrador – así que primero me atenderá a mí, porque yo también tengo prisa – dijo remarcando las palabras yo y prisa.

_Hoy no es mi día_, pensó para si la trabajadora mirando a ambos chicos. Rió algo al ver la dignidad que los dos intentaban mostrar. – Los dos tan guapos y tan amargados – susurró.

- No, me atenderá a mí – contesto desafiante aún sin mirarla.

- Es un… - se giró la castaña por primera vez a su interlocutor y al verlo, la sorpresa fue tal que no se atrevió a acabar la frase - ¿Ishida?, ¿Yamato Ishida? – preguntó incrédula.

La pregunta lo sorprendió y se giró a mirar a aquella odiosa niña.

- ¿Se puede saber cómo…-sabes mi nombre hubiera acabado, pero tampoco pudo - ¿Mimi? – la miró extrañado.

Ambos se quedaron perplejos y el escándalo que estaban causando, aquellos que estaban presentes se lo tomaron como un número cómico y entretenido, fue precedido por el silencio hasta que un tercero lo rompió: una risa infantil, oxidada y masculina.

- ¿Miles? – Mimi, olvidando a Yamato, se giró y vio a su hijo riendo a carcajadas. Esto le sorprendió aún más que encontrarse con su… ¿amigo?

* * *

**N/a:** New fic! Las actualizaciones serán muy irregulares, al menos en un principio, porque a pesar de tener una idea clara de lo que va a ser el fic todavía no tengo bien expuestas y claras las ideas y su desarrollo. La longitud de los capítulos, por los pocos que llevo escritos, también será muy variable.

Me va ser difícil plasmar la madurez de adultos de casi 40 años cuando no tengo ni la madurez de alguien de mi edad, así como tratar el problema de Miles, pero esos son dos de los retos que me muero de ganas por superar ^^.

Este fic surgió por la profunda rabia que me producían ciertos defensores irracionales del Sorato y detractores del Mimato que alegaban felicísimos que en el epílogo del 2025 Sora y Matt acababan juntos y bla, bla, bla, muy bien, de acuerdo, es cierto, pero ¿eso les garantiza que continuaran juntos para toda la vida? No, sólo se nos dice que en el 2025 están pero, ¿qué pudo pasar después? Y este fic es una simple idea de lo que pudo ser después, concretamente en el 2027, demostrando que nada es absoluto, excluyendo a los Digimons, porque no sabía como incorporarlos (xD).

Espero que os guste ;D y vuestras críticas constructivas ^^.


	2. Capítulo II

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo II**

-¿Miles? –repitió su interrogante Mimi agachándose para estar a la altura de su hijo y desviando por completo la atención de Matt, que ahora los observaba atónito.

El singular niño se limitaba a reír, parecía que le costaba esfuerzo hacerlo _–como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no lo hacía-_ pensó Matt mientras desempeñaba su papel de espectador, mientras que su atractiva madre dibujaba en su rostro una indescriptible expresión de sorpresa buscando algo más que una risa en su hijo.

Para Mimi aquella entrecortada risa había sido la mejor melodía que sus expertos oídos hubieran escuchado jamás, mejor que cualquier pieza clásica que el más perspicaz Mozart o el más malhumorado Beethoven compusieran jamás. Al ver que no obtuvo respuesta de su hijo se limitó a abrazarlo con la felicidad como aliada sintiendo al pequeño dejar de reír al contacto y maldiciéndose porque aquel inesperado sonido hubiera cesado.

Se separó de su pequeño y le acarició el rostro.

-¿De qué te reías Mily? –pregunto amorosa a pesar de que sabía la respuesta, sólo intentando que él se la diera. Pero el niño pareció haber vuelto al estado de sopor que lo precedía antes de aquel inesperado suceso y no contestó, apenas miró a su madre y después al rubio con el que había estado discutiendo.

Mimi dirigió la mirada de miel hacia el mismo punto en el que la había plantado su hijo y lo comprendió. Suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse nuevamente al trajeado rubio sin educación que había resultado ser un amigo, o conocido para ser más explícitos, de la infancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó como único recurso a su falta de ideas y palabras para iniciar o continuar una conversación.

-Supongo que lo mismo podría preguntar yo –respondió él con su ya conocida soberbia para con ella, pero después pareció arrepentirse y añadió- trabajo.

Obvio, debía haberlo supuesto, su amigo trabajaba para la NASA y las principales estaciones se encontraban en Estados Unidos, así que era perfectamente normal que se encontrara en aquel lugar, bueno, puede que no tan perfectamente, las bases de despegue no se encontraban en New York…

-¿En New York? –emitió su segunda pregunta intrigada.

-Sí, ahora trabajo en el Goddard Institute for Space Studies.

-Oh –atinó a decir, poco o más bien nada sabía ella del espacio, la NASA, sus estaciones y nombres así que asintió por educación, siéndole completamente indiferente el nombre y la explicación que le hubiera podido dar.

-Disculpen, pero la cola va en aumento y nosotros también tenemos prisa –otra vez el rechoncho hombre que anteriormente había llamado la atención de Mimi volvía a entrar en escena.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó. Con aquel inesperado encuentro y la actitud de su hijo había olvidado por completo el porqué se encontraba allí y suponía que Matt también porque no había hecho referencia a esto en ningún momento- Lo siento, señor, es que es un amigo de la infancia. ¡De la infancia! Yo soy de Japón ¿sabe? ¡Y no sabe lo inesperado que ha sido encontrármelo aquí! Bueno, sólo hacía dos años que no nos veíamos, pero imagínese ¡encontrarse a alguien de Japón en New York, cómo si ésta ciudad fuera pequeña! ¡Ha sido tan de repente que me he quedado embobada! Y después mi Mily riendo… -el hombre maldijo nuevamente su suerte al enfrentarse de nuevo a aquella parlanchina mujer deseando que alguien la hiciera callar, no haciéndolo él por temor a parecer maleducado.

Dios pareció ser misericordioso aquel día para el cincuentón y, escuchando sus suplicas, hizo callar a la mujer con un tirón de brazo de su pequeño hijo.

Mimi se giró hacia Miles y esté le apuntó con el dedo a la interrogante azafata detrás de mostrador, joven y ataviada con un traje azul oscuro y después hacia Matt, que miraba la escena escéptico. La castaña pareció volver a entrar en situación.

-Si tienes prisa es mejor que te atienda a ti primero, ciertamente yo no la tenía pero me ha sacado de mis casillas tu impertinencia –se dirigió nuevamente al rubio.

-Impertinencia- Ella era la reina que definía a la perfección aquellas palabras, le molestó que las utilizara con él.

-Adoro tu extrema comprensión –ironizó- pero las damas primero, siempre –fingió con molesta amabilidad.

-No, insisto, tu primero.

-Mimi, no quiero ser maleducado después de un encuentro tan emotivo… -dijo con un deje burlón en las dos últimas palabras.

-Yo tampoco, así que adelante, no me importa.

-A mi tampoco…

La azafata miraba la escena cual pelota de pin pon que se desplaza en un torneo mordaz de un terreno a otro y atisbó que tras la aparente educación y ánimo bienhechor de ambos adultos se escondía una incipiente apatía.

-Señores, no me importa a quién atender primero pero agradecería que se dieran prisa porque la cola va en aumento –interrumpió, recibiendo como única respuesta la mirada de ambos.

-Entonces atiéndalo a él-Entonces atiéndala a ella –dijeron al unísono y señalándose de manera recíproca.

Miles sonrío mientras observaba la situación, ya no reía, pero en su, hasta hace escasos minutos, impertérrito rostro, se podía leer un deje de diversión infantil, típico de su edad pero no de él.

-¡Se acabó! –gritó una voz en un desagradable estruendo- ¡Me atenderá a mí mientras ustedes arreglan sus estúpidas desavenencias! –estalló el, hasta ahora, paciente cincuentón y a zancadas paso por entre la pareja y se dirigió hacia el mostrador ante el estupor de ambos.

-¡Has visto lo que has conseguido –resopló Mimi- y voy con un niño, por si no te has dado cuenta!

Matt la ignoró por completo, si no lo hacia le proliferaría una mordaz e hiriente retahíla de insultos, desvió su atención hacia el pequeño doblegándose un poco para estar a una altura más par con el menor.

-¿Estás cansado pequeñín? –le preguntó paternal a Miles que lo observaba atento con sus castaños ojos escrutadores. Tal vez la experiencia con sus dos hijos le habían ayudado a adoptar esta posición ante los niños.

-Miles no habla con desconocidos –inquirió Mimi con los brazos en jarra.

Y Matt corroboró que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, el niño no habló, aunque sí gesticuló con la cabeza lo equivalente a un no. Al ver la actitud reacia del niño se acuclilló para estar a su altura.

-Pero yo no soy un desconocido Miles, la última vez que nos vimos tenías seis años ¿lo recuerdas?

El niño volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-A ver hombretón, ¿te gusta que te llame así? –el niño no dijo ni hizo nada, volviendo a su tono de neutralidad indefinible, Matt no supo porque pero aquella expresión le provocaba un enorme nudo en la boca del estómago. A su edad cualquier infante debería rebosar felicidad y energía y más siendo hijo de la alocada e insufrible Mimi- ¿O prefieres Mily como lo hace tu mamá? –dijo en tono sarcástico intentando animar al niño con aquello, pero, nuevamente, no respondió.

-A Miles le gusta que lo llamen así –se limitó a decir una irritada Mimi.

-Es ridículo, ¡por favor! –giró hacia ella por educación.

La castaña pareció querer protestar pero otra inesperada reacción la hizo callar, su hijo asintió entonces. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Matt no hubiera visto aquel gesto o la abochornaría aún más.

-Así que tú me das la razón eh, hombretón –le sonrío- , lo sabía, tu madre es demasiado cursi. Choca esos cinco.

_-Idiota-_ fue la palabra que pasó por la cabeza de Mimi tras todos aquellos comentarios _–Choca esos cinco-_ se repitió mentalmente. ¡Ja! Si conociera a Miles sabría que no lo haría. Una incipiente risa de autosuficiencia se empezó a dibujar en su rostro pero tan rápido como apareció desapareció al ver la pequeña y tierna mano de su hijo chocar con la grande y fuerte del hombre. Abrió la boca y los ojos en su totalidad ante aquello.

-Disculpen, ¿ya han decidido a quién atenderé primero o prefieren que haga pasar a alguien que esté detrás de ustedes? –la voz de la azafata se dirigía de nueva cuenta a ellos.

-Al señor –dijo una seria Mimi que tomó posesiva a su hijo de la mano.

Matt se levantó, iba a protestar pero vio en el rostro de la ojimiel que aquella afirmación no aceptaba replica alguna y era absurdo continuar con aquel incesante tira y afloja, continuar con esa absurda disputa más típica de párvulos que de adultos. Absurdo continuar con aquella discusión infantiloide típica de la siempre decreciente Mimi Tachikawa.

-Gracias –dijo con cordialidad a la muchacha- grandullón –le alborotó el pelo al chiquillo- buena suerte.

Miles le ¿sonrío? Cogió su pulcro maletín y se dirigió hacia la recepción, ante la escrutadora mirada de Mimi.

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Capítulo 2! –me parece que las próximas actualizaciones no serán tan rápidas xD.

¿Será normal el comportamiento de Miles y la actitud de Mimi referente a éste? ¿Por qué Matt ahora trabaja para el Goddard Institute for Space Studies? Puede parecer algo irrelevante en el momento en que es dicho, pero más adelante será de gran importancia para el personaje, mmm…de momento parece que no se llevan muy bien…

¡Gracias por los reviews a Glisa, Ashaki, mym09, MitsuChaan, Sakura Tachikawa, CaitlinJeanne, Adrit126, Mimi-Cullen, Melisa y snoopyter!

Melisa: Me alegra que te guste como escribo, muchísimas gracias. ¿El final te llamó la atención, ne? Ésa era mi intención, por qué, ¿por qué acabar con ¿Miles? Si aparentemente no es un personaje principal? Mmm…el nene va a tener mucha importancia, sobretodo para Mimi, para comprender su carácter y parte de su comportamiento y manera de actuar. Si comprendes algo de Miles comprenderás porque Mimi actúa como actúa en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

¡Por cierto! Gracias enormes también por el review de "Mirando con el alma", hace tanta ilusión recibir un comment en un fic del que ya no lo esperas ^^.

Besos.


	3. Capítulo III

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo III**

Salió tres horas y media después cual tetera chirriante a punto de desbordar café del aeropuerto donde un elegante hombre los esperaba frente a un Mercedes blanco.

-Hola Albert, gracias por venir –le sonrió al amable ex mayordomo.

-Es un placer –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿cómo has pasado las vacaciones pequeño Miles? –le pregunto con cortesía al niño, pero éste no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada cristalina.

-¡Oh! Muy bien –respondió por él la madre-, se divirtió mucho en la piscina y con los cuentos y las ocurrencias del abuelo.

Albert miró a la sonriente mujer que tenía delante y sintió lastima, siempre forzándose a sonreír, siempre guardando las apariencias. ¿Sabía ella acaso si su hijo lo había pasado bien? Claramente no, la expresión de Miles siempre era la misma: ojos abiertos y posible mirada atenta, boca cerrada, pareciendo que le habían pegado los labios con súperglue y rostro cabizbajo e indiferente. Y ante aquello, ella fingía que todo estaba bien con ambos y se esforzaba por responder a las preguntas y observaciones que hacían a su hijo por él, ¿por qué? Porque él no las iba a contestar.

-Veo que han podido recuperar las maletas esta vez –observó el cano hombre.

-Sí, por suerte, aunque nos han tenido tres horas y media esperando –refunfuño con expresión infantil, el hombre volvió a sonreír gentilmente.

Madre e hijo se situaron en los asientos traseros del coche, mientras que Albert desarrollaría el rol de chófer. Albert Stewart era un buen mayordomo, empezó a trabajar para sus padres tres años después de que ellos llegaran a New York y desde entonces siempre les había mostrado una suma fidelidad, era considerado uno más de la familia siempre sin olvidar su posición y, cuando Mimi se independizó decidió seguir a aquella cabecita descarriada para que no se perdiera en su propio mundo idealizado. Actualmente sólo acudía en ayuda de la castaña mujer en ocasiones puntuales, ya no vivía con ella pero cuando se precisaba de sus servicios, lo hacía como el más eficiente de los amigos.

-Pasé ayer por tu casa y Dinky casi me devora a lengüetazos –Mimi rió melódicamente.

-¡Ya verás cuando vea a Miles! –dijo emocionada mirando a su hijo para intentar transmitirle parte de ése sentimiento, aunque fue en vano.

-Tendrás que vigilarlo o puede que a él sí que se lo coma –bromeó el mayor.

Miles miraba, primero a su madre, luego a Albert, observaba, y ahí cesaba la descripción de sus acciones.

Sin saber qué decir el silencio se apoderó del vehículo.

Mimi miró de soslayo a su hijo intentando reprimir un suspiro y viró su mirada a la carretera, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, sumergiéndose en un mundo que únicamente le pertenecía a ella y en el que nadie podría intervenir, así había sido desde hacía dos años…hasta que un fogonazo rubio pasó por delante de sus ojos. _–Matt-_ pensó. Menudo reencuentro, primero la discusión inicial ignorando que se trataban el uno de el otro y después…más discusión.

A pesar de que nunca se habían llevado bien, al darse cuenta de que era él y sin importar todo lo demás, le hubiera gustado abrazarlo, pero sabía que aquel abrazo no sería recíproco. Se sentía estúpida, siempre era así, no le costaba sentir estima hacia los demás, pero los demás no parecían corresponderle con lo mismo. Le había alegrado verlo, dios, era una casualidad demasiado…casual, desde que el rubio empezó a trabajar en la NASA hará más de diez años, nunca había coincidido con él en Estados Unidos, sólo lo había hecho en Japón, en las reuniones con sus antiguos amigos, amigos con los que hacía dos años había perdido todo tipo de contacto… ¿estaría molesto con ella por eso? Lo dudaba, a él, Mimi Tachikawa le había sido indiferente desde el segundo uno en que se habían visto por primera vez y, si no había cambiado en treinta años, no tenía por qué hacerlo ahora.

Miles, volvió a su hijo…había reído…hacía tanto que su hijo le había negado al mundo escuchar esa bella melodía que ya había olvidado lo hermosa que sonaba…y, había reído por ¿Matt? –miro a su pequeño castaño de reojo- aquello le dolió. Todos sus intentos por recobrar la socialización de Miles habían sido en vano y, en cinco minutos, parecía que el egocéntrico, sí, porque Matt siempre había sido un maldito egocéntrico, de Yamato Ishida había avanzado más que ella en dos años, consiguiendo incluso que mantuviera una "conversación gestual" con él y contradiciéndola en una ocasión. Miles no hacia eso con nadie, a excepción de ella, ¿por qué con Matt entonces? –el suspiro amenazador de antes se hizo vigente-. No iba a negar que el ojiazul hubiera sido simpático con su hijo y parecía haber notado que algo extraño le pasaba y quisiera animarlo, ¿se lo contaría a Sora? Y Sora a Tai y Tai a Kari y Kari a T.k y T.k a Davis y Davis a Ken, Ken a Yolei y…el círculo se iría cerrando hasta que todos supieran que algo extraño le pasaba a su hijo.

-Maldijo algo inentendible con los dientes apretados- ojalá no se lo hubiera encontrado, no había supuesto nada aquel encuentro, sólo un dolor más de cabeza que añadir a la lista. Si por lo menos tuviera su teléfono y pudiera ponerse en contacto con él para pedirle que no dijera nada…Pero eso supondría explicarle el porqué no debía decir nada, estaba segura de que el rubio se lo exigiría y ella no estaba dispuesta a aquello. Maldición, todo era siempre tan complicado…o puede que no, puede que Matt no le diera importancia a aquel suceso y que no hablara del tema con nadie. Tal vez era su odiosa cabeza, su odiosa manera de ser y su odioso instinto sobre protector para con su hijo, tal vez exageraba más las cosas de lo que es debido, tal vez le daba demasiada importancia a temas que no la tenían tal vez…y volvíamos al principio: tal vez ella se entregaba y prestaba mayor atención a todo que el resto de los mortales…

***

-¿Mimi?

-¿Sí? – sonrió amable una vez pasado el enfado inicial.

-Adiós –acto seguido se dirigió hacia Miles.

-Hombretón, sé fuerte, aguantar a tu madre no es tarea fácil y dale recuerdos a tu padre de parte de Matt… –le guiño el ojo comparable al más esplendoroso zafiro y se marchó. Sin más palabras que un adiós, ni tan siquiera un –qué tal- o un –me alegro de verte-, si ni tan siquiera esperar a que ella le devolviera la despedida.

*******

"_Dale recuerdos a tu padre", _aquella última frase remembraba en su cabeza incesantemente –Ishida idiota- murmuró, apoyada la cabeza sobre su brazo en la ventana del coche, _"dale recuerdos a tu padre"_, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, golpeó el cristal de manera inconsciente.

-¿Mimi estás bien? –preguntó Albert mirándola a través del espejo delantero, ella asintió embobada y añadió un –lo siento- por lo bajo que a Albert no le acabó de convencer a pesar de que no insistió.

"_Dale recuerdos a tu padre"_ continuó torturándose con aquella reiterativa frase. Miró a su hijo de nuevo, ¿qué habría pensado y sentido él en ése momento? Miles le devolvió la mirada entonces y, ella, hipócrita, le sonrió, él por su parte, ni se inmutó y, al poco, volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente, observando el caro tapizado de piel blanca del asiento de Albert.

_-Tú eres la única idiota-_ pensó mientras bostezaba.

Volvió a dirigir la vista a la carretera, sin otra cosa mejor que hacer que seguir torturándose, pero poco a poco los pensamientos empezaron a hacerse cada vez más difusos, la carretera empezaba a ser una simple mancha negra con luces y neblina y los párpados pasaron a ser de plomo, cobrizo, fuerte, pesados…oscuridad.

***

-Mimi –le pareció escuchar a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba- Mimi –repitió la misma voz en la lejanía.

-Estúpido Ishida –susurró.

-Mimi –ésta vez la voz era más clara y anciana- señorita –notó como alguien la zarandeaba con cuidado y el peso de la realidad cayó sobre ella. Abrió los ojos lentamente y apesadumbrada para que un sonriente Albert la recibiera con la puerta del coche abierta.

-Te has quedado dormida –anunció el anciano, ella no pudo más que sonrojarse.

-¿Y Miles? –preguntó buscando rápida a su hijo alrededor del interior del coche, pero ni rastro de él.

Albert se movió un poco y divisó a su hijo con las manos en los bolsillos detrás del ex mayordomo, con la mirada fija en ella. Suspiró con alivio.

-¿Me he quedado dormida? –parecía escéptica, Albert asintió - ¡Oh vaya! ¡Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta de cuándo lo hacia! ¡Que vergüenza, yo que quería vigilar a Miles durante todo el camino, vaya madre que estoy hecha!

-No se preocupe señorita, todo ha ido bien, el coche no es un lugar en el que uno pueda correr muchos peligros a no ser que tenga un accidente –le dijo sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento.

-Ya, sí, lo sé, pero lo siento igualmente, de no ser por ti no se qué haría Albert –dijo apesadumbrada.

-No se preocupe todo ésta bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza gacha y salió del coche, mientras observaba como Albert sacaba las maletas del maletero al lado de su tierno hijo. En silencio se adentraron en el sofisticado bloque de pisos 488 del East 83 Street en Upper East Side, una de las zonas más elegantes y sofisticadas de Manhattam y, probablemente, de todo Nueva York. Miraras a la derecha, miraras a la izquierda, todo eran coches de lujo resplandecientes que emitían brillos cegadores al contrastar con la luz solar, gente con multitud de marcas caras por todo el cuerpo y, en definitiva, neoyorquinos adinerados.

***

-Bueno, Mily, ¡mira qué bien ha cuidado Albert de todo, está tal cual lo dejamos! –dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma en su amplio ático mientras Dinky ladraba y movía el rabo a su alrededor. Albert, después de haberlos ayudado a subir las maletas se había marchado alegando que Sarah, su mujer, estaba enferma y precisaba de cuidados.

Cualquiera juraría que el niño ignoró a su madre si no fuera porque le lanzó una mirada contemplativa y, después, a paso lento, se acercó para tocar al aparentemente sedoso y blando husky siberiano. El perro le lamió la mano con fervor, mientras él continuaba con su imperterritud. Mimi se agacho hacia su hijo.

-¿Has visto como te quiere? –sonrió dulce, el niño por primera vez pareció hacerle caso a su madre y asintió.

Y, rompiendo lo que podía parecer una bonita escena familiar, una melodía instrumental inaudita para ambos inundó la habitación. Mimi frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó a sabiendas de que articulaba una pregunta retórica.

Miró por todo lo ancho del comedor sin encontrar nada que pudiera producir tal sonido, fue a su bolso, que había apalancado en el sofá grana del salón, y rebuscó su teléfono, lo cierto es que se asemejaba a la melodía de un móvil pero a pesar de saber que no era la suya, lo miró sólo para cerciorarse, el sonido entonces se apagó y volvió a mirar extrañada a su hijo que en esos momentos le tendía con su corto brazo un teléfono táctil color negro.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado Miles? –preguntó cogiendo el aparato y examinándolo, el niño no contesto sólo hizo un zigzagueante gesto con el dedo índice. La castaña no lo entendió y examinó el aparato extrañada sin atrever a fisgonear en él – Miles, dime de dónde, por favor –el niño volvió a repetir el gesto – Miles, no te entiendo hijo –rezongó y el niño volvió a insistir - ¡No sé que me quieres decir, demonios! –Alzó el tono de voz, Miles brincó y dejo de intentar lo que fuera que intentaba para marcharse veloz hacia su habitación- ¡Maldición! –se castigó en su fuero interno la castaña.

Volvió a mirar el aparato como si fuera una Tarzán contemporánea y, sin más remedio y por qué no decirlo, muriéndose de ganas por hacerlo, empezó a cotillear el aparato para ver si sacaba algo en claro de él. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar de quién había sido la llamada perdida, prácticamente obligada por el teléfono al ser lo primero que aparecía al tocarlo y, a partir de ahí, no fue necesario nada más para ella.

-Sora –susurró, entonces aquello era ¿de…? Comprendiendo por fin, lo que le quería decir su hijo.

Avanzó por el amplio salón hasta encontrarse con una salita contigua que conducía a un ancho pasillo en el que había cuatro puertas cerradas, caminó hasta la segunda a la derecha y picó.

-Cariño, ¿te importa que pase?

No recibió respuesta.

-Lo siento, de verdad, sólo me he puesto un poco nerviosa, prometo no volver a chillar. No ha sido culpa tuya –dijo aún con la mano en la puerta.

Siguió sin recibir respuesta pero a los treinta segundos la puerta se abrió obligándola a bajar la vista para contemplar a la personita que le había desobstruido el paso. Al ver a su hijo al otro lado ella repitió el gesto que él había repetido sin cesar minutos atrás.

-¿Era una "M" verdad? –preguntó cariñosa, el pequeño asintió- De Matt… -resopló él no apartó su vista de ella ni un momento- Supongo que tendremos que encontrar la manera de devolverle el trasto ¿no crees? –dijo abatida obviando el cómo has conseguido esto, que hubiera sido la pregunta más lógica.

La ojimiel se agachó y se sentó en el suelo.

-Veamos, cotillearé un poco la intimidad de Mr. Perfecto a ver si encuentro algún número que me facilite ponerme en contacto con él para llevárselo de vuelta…y después me criticará –rió- cuando ahora mismo me lo podría quedar y nadie sabría nada, él se desesperaría por haber perdido el control sobre algo, ¡sobre el móvil! –exclamó- algo realmente importante en la sociedad del siglo XXI y después de unas cuantas visitas al psiquiatra por torturarse por haber sido capaz de perder algo, se compraría otro. Eso sí, si no se suicida antes o se gasta todo el dineral que supongo debe de tener en pagar al inocente médico que lo aguante –monologó divertida mientras rebuscaba algún dato que le pudiera servir de ayuda.

Alcahueteó el móvil sin compasión alguna, leyendo algunos mensajes curiosa, sobretodo los de Sora:_" Acuérdate de comprarle cereales a Souta. Un beso donde sabes que nos gusta"_. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y se sonrojó cual tomate perfectamente maduro ¿se puede saber qué era aquello? ¿Se puede saber por qué se mandaban ése tipo de cosas? Nunca imaginó a Sora, tan correcta siempre, diciendo cosas así y, tercero y más importante, ¿Por qué le interesaban tanto los mensajes que se mandaban entre pareja?, ofuscada decidió que lo mejor sería no mirar más mensajes y pasar a la agenda en la que sólo encontró un sinfín de números y nombres desconocidos que la volvían loca. No sabía cómo se las iba a apañar para sacar algo en claro de allí.

Miró y rebuscó sin resultado alguno hasta que cansada decidió dejar el aparató en el suelo. Miles, que se había sentado a su lado lo cogió entonces.

-No sacarás nada en claro hijo… -gruño llevándose las manos a la cabeza- bueno, me lo quedaré, el móvil no está mal, que se fastidie por idiota y por haberme tratado tan mal –infló los carrillos en un gesto completamente infantil.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato pero, de nuevo, la música que los había alertado de la presencia de un aparato de propiedad ajena volvió a sonar. Giró la mirada hacia su hijo que ahora era el que poseía el teléfono y un sudor frío le recorrió el espinazo cuando vio que lo cogía.

-¡Miles, no, no, no, qué has hecho trae aquí. Ahora cómo le explicaremos a la persona del otro lado como tenemos éste móvil! –dijo nerviosa, el niño le dio el celular.

- Pues tú sabrás, pero me apetecería una explicación convincente si no te apetece que te denuncie por hurto –escuchó que una voz tremendamente familiar y que había escuchado hacia apenas unas horas surgía del otro lado.

-¿Yamato? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Toma del frasco Carrasco –pudo escuchar que decía bajito-. Llámame Matt si no te importa Mi-mi –silabeó su nombre desganado al otro lado.

-He oído lo del frasco –lo acusó.

-Poco me importa, lo único importante es saber que haces tú –remarcó fuertemente el pronombre- con mí –una nueva remarcación- móvil- Sólo llamaba para comprobar dónde estaba porque no lo encontraba y aparece tu encantadora voz al otro lado, como comprenderás es una grata sorpresa que precisa explicación.

Miró a su hijo en pos de una explicación mientras que el sudor le recorría por la espalda. Miles, parecía divertido con aquella situación.

-Mmm…bueno…creo que Mily lo debe haber cogido sin querer…lo cierto es que… ¡Sí ha sido eso! –rió nerviosa- Eres tan despistado que cuando te has agachado a hablar con él lo has dejado en el suelo y, él, como bien educado que está, lo ha cogido para devolvértelo, pero como después se han liado tanto las cosas se le ha olvidado. Ya sabes, niños –rió nuevamente.

-Juraría que no he dejado nada en el suelo –apuntó directo a diana.

-Pues eso es lo que me ha dicho mi hijo –mintió-, y yo le creo.

-Lo dudo… -continuó con sus odiosas puntillas.

-No hay nada que dudar y si lo haces aquí se acabó la conversación, colgaré y ya te puedes estar despidiendo de tu querido telefonito –lo amenazó.

-Atrévete Tachikawa –lo retó enfadado.

-De acuerdo…3, 2, 1 y…

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! –dijo exasperado-, retiro lo dicho. Perder el teléfono ha sido culpa mía y que lo encontraras tú la mejor de mis suertes –le costó decir todas y cada una de aquellas palabras más que separarse de sus hijos cada vez que tenía trabajo en New York.

-Lo sabía –le respondió con orgullo-. Ahora di que soy la mejor persona que hay en éste mundo y, que hoy te has portado como un completo patán conmigo.

-¡Ni en sueños! –saltó de inmediato.

-Ze..

-Ya, ya lo diré –bufó- soy un completo patán y tú eres la mejor persona que hay en este cochino mundo, no entiendo cómo no me casé contigo si eres sumamente perfecta –aceptó decir no sin agregar su deje de sarcasmo.

-Muy bien, veo que no eres tan tonto como pareces. Ahora ¿cómo te devuelvo el cacharro? –preguntó mientras Dinky entraba a la habitación y le tocaba la mano libre con el morro, Miles se le puso encima.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

-¿Mañana a las once en…?

-¿Central Parck? –propuso ella ya que era uno de los puntos más conocidos de la ciudad y estaba a diez minutos en coche de su casa.

-Donde quieras… -aceptó él desganado.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en la zona este del lago Yamato –pareció alegre antes de colgar y no le dejó rebatir nada más.

-Estoy segura de que si no hubiera colgado me hubiera dicho lo de: Yamato no Matt y bla, bla, bla –rió socarronamente mirando a su hijo que aún estaba apoyado sobre el perro. El niño sonrió ante el estupor de Mimi.

-Que no te guste ese hombre porque es un auténtico horror y no justifica que hayas atendido la llamada –le amonestó señalándole con el dedo para después esbozar una risita pícara- pero, ¿has visto cómo lo he conseguido dominar?

* * *

**N/a:** Publico porque me han presionado para que lo hiciera, y no miro a nadie ¬¬" (¡TÚ ALE TÚ!)

Creo que a partir de ahora me voy a poner más las pilas en actualizar esta historia porque le he perdido el hilo completamente, no sé si he contestado a los reviews o no xD.

Mención especial a **GLISA** –pobre a lo mejor la decepciono-, porque me hizo ver que había cretinizado a Matt para con Mimi en demasía, así que, en vez de descretinizarlo, lo he suavizado un poco y en el siguiente capítulo ya verás como vuelve a ser mucho más correcto xD.

Vuelve a aparecer Albert, ¡oh es tan encantador el buen hombre!, creo que el carácter de Mimi es algo histriónico, pero me parece que le va.

¿Qué le pasará a Miles? ¿El móvil ha aparecido por arte de magia en casa de Mimi? Evidentemente no, los niños pueden llegar a hacer barbaridades por conseguir lo que quieren xD.

¡Gracias a Glisa, Ashaki, bertha, snoopyter, mym09, Adrit126, MitsuChaan, Sakura Tachikawa, XHANEX x2!


	4. Capítulo IV

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo IV**

Cierto, Central Park estaba a diez minutos en coche de su casa, pero no había contado con el detalle de que debería dejar el coche en el parking, un Mercedes en plena urbe no es garantía de discreción ni sencillo de aparcar. Así que, una vez más, llegaba tarde, media hora para ser exactos, media hora que demostraba que aquel retraso no era únicamente debido al parking en el que, como mucho, habría perdido diez minutos.

No corrió ni hizo ningún esfuerzo por recortar el tiempo de su tardanza, ¿qué más daba después de media hora llegar tres minutos o cinco más tarde? Aparte Miles no le facilitaba las cosas, su paso, al ser un niño, era más tardío que el de ella. Podía haber llamado a Albert para que se quedara con él, pero intentaba separarse de su retoño el menor tiempo posible.

Una vez en el lago buscó entre la multitud a algún rubio prepotente que se estuviera mirando el ombligo y, para su sorpresa, lo encontró semitumbado en la hierba con la espalda recostada en un árbol y los ojos cerrados. En aquel momento no parecía el demonio que ella decía que era sino un ángel recostado en la vereda entorno a simples mortales que disfrutaban del Sol de New York en uno de sus parques más populares.

-Miles, vamos a andar despacito y lo asustamos ¿vale? –murmuró sin necesidad a su hijo, puesto que aún estaban alejados de Matt, mientras una sonrisita pícara se dibujaba en su rostro, Miles sólo asintió. Mimi se agachó y empezó a desabrocharle las deportivas a su hijo- Así haremos menos ruido –volvió a sonreírle. Una vez hubo desabrochado y quitado las zapatillas de su hijo hizo ella lo mismo con el par de Manolo Blanhik que se guardó en la mano.

Avanzó con paso lento y sigiloso por el césped hacía Matt que parecía no percatarse de nada sumido, tal vez, en su séptimo sueño y cuando estuvieron a pocos metros gesticuló con la diestra lo equivalente a un 3, empezaba la cuenta atrás: 3, 2, 1 y…

-¡Waaaaa! –chilló con todas sus fuerzas al oído del que fingió algún día ser su amigo y, para su sorpresa, alguien más lo hizo con ella.

-¡Bu! –Había dicho Miles con voz ronca y bajito, algo más parecido a una onomatopeya que a una palabra en si.

Matt abrió los ojos desorbitados de repente y, como tercero en discordia también gritó, poniéndose de pie con un solo movimiento. Al percatarse de quien se trataba empezó a articular una extensa retahíla de improperios e insultos.

-¡Pero tu eres idiota o que pasa contigo Tachikawa? ¡Parece que tengas seis años y no la edad que tienes! ¡Debería darte vergüenza, cualquier persona en sus cabales no haría algo así! Es… -se detuvo un momento a pensar como definir lo que le parecía aquella situación- estúpido, cualidad de la que por cierto tú haces gran ostentación… -estaba rojo, pero no sólo por la ira desatada sino por la vergüenza del espanto.

Pero la castaña no pareció prestarle ni el más mínimo resquicio de atención, tenía nuevamente los ojos clavados en su hijo que tenía la cabeza alzada mirando a Matt, impertérrito como siempre, como si el susto anterior no hubiera sucedido nunca. Alargó un brazo para coger la pequeña mano de Miles que se volvió a mirarla entonces, pero otra mano la agarró del brazo e hizo que se volviera a mirar al susodicho que la había sacado de su ensimismamiento.

-Tachikawa te estoy hablando –dijo Matt todavía enfadado.

-No me importa, probablemente sólo estés diciendo tonterías acerca de por qué te he dado el susto –le dijo severa desasiéndose de su agarre y volviendo a torcer hacia su hijo.

Matt la contempló atónito, acumulando más rabia por el desprecio recibido.

-Mily, vuélvelo a hacer –casi susurró, Matt juraría que había reprimido un sollozo. Miles la observó durante unos segundos más y después desvió la mirada hacia el rubio- Mily, cariño –susurró, pero él ya no la mirada- vuélvelo a hacer, -lo zarandeó levemente- vamos, Miles, ¡bu! –lo animó, pero él parecía no escucharla.

-¡Tachikawa, deja de decir…! –intentó interrumpir sin entender nada pero Mimi lo cortó para su desconcierto.

-¡Mira Ishida, cómo no cierres el pico de una vez te juro que acabas de cabeza en el lago! –lo amenazó endureciendo sus dulces rasgos, cosa que causó mayor impresión al ojiazul, que, a partir de aquel momento enmudeció, sin saber bien bien el por qué.

-Miles, venga si lo has hecho una vez puedes dos… -volvió a zarandear a su hijo ante la especulativa mirada de Matt. No lo entendía, parecía que Mimi sólo tenía ojos para su hijo sólo por el hecho de que hubiera colaborado en el susto. Parecía agitada y emocionada y, a pesar de eso, Miles continuaba sin prestarle atención- Venga, hazlo de nuevo, sólo una vez…mamá quiere oírte otra vez… -parecía que le estuviera rogando y que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar- Mily, por favor –volvió a zarandearlo y le agarró el rostro con la mano forzándolo a que la mirara, pero a pesar de encontrarse con los ojos suplicantes y desesperados de su madre no hizo nada- Miles, Miles, Miles ¡Miles! –chilló y lo zarandeó con mayor brusquedad- ¡Otra vez, Miles, sólo una vez! ¡Miles, Miles, Miles, Miles! –parecía desquiciada, hiperventilaba y probablemente estaba dañando el brazo que le tenía asido a su hijo.

Matt se quedó helado, podía no soportar a Mimi, pero estaba seguro de que era una persona empalagosamente dulce y cariñosa y la actitud que estaba mostrando no parecía ir acorde con esa personalidad, al contrarío, era agresiva y áspera.

-¡MILES! –chilló a pleno pulmón y agitó con enorme brusquedad a su hijo, no veía nada, no sentía nada, sólo quería oír nuevamente la voz de su hijo, sólo una vez más… ¿acaso era mucho pedir? Todo era nubloso y difuso a su alrededor, probablemente por eso no se percató de que al niño se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos y también empezó a hiperventilar, llevándose la mano libre al pecho para agarrar con fuerza la camiseta y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin cesar.

-Mimi… -interrumpió Matt con voz trémula empezándose a asustar por el desconcierto de aquella situación, pero la castaña no pareció percatarse de nada- Mimi… -lo intentó por segunda vez pero la mujer estaba en la inopia para con él, desquiciada y alterando a su hijo, decidió volver a agarrarla del brazo con tal brusquedad que la obligó a soltar a Miles y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Qué quieres! –volvió a chillar con voz increíblemente aguda sintiendo que se rasgaba la garganta.

-¡A tu hijo le pasa algo, parece que va a llorar pero que no puede respirar o que le va a dar un ataque, no lo sé!

Aquellas palabras la hicieron volver al mundo terrenal, viró hacia Miles que cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad y empezó a reprimirse mentalmente, aunque sin tiempo para esas fechorías se arrodilló en la hierba y lo acunó rápida en sus brazos.

-Le va a dar un ataque… -susurró de manera inconsciente sin intención alguna de que Matt lo escuchara, pero para su desgracia fue así.

-Miles, cariño, perdona a mamá, no volverá suceder, te lo prometo, cálmate por favor, aquí no…estamos muy lejos, calma, lo siento –no dejaba de moverse de adelante hacia atrás pero parecía que Miles continuaba respirando con dificultad.

-Escucha Mimi creo que le pasa algo grave… -se acuclilló Matt para estar a altura de ambos, sintiendo que aquella situación le quedaba demasiado grande.

-Vete –le ordenó- coge el móvil de mi bolso y vete –continuaba con el vaivén con Miles pero sin resultado positivo alguno.

-Escucha… -Mimi suspiró.

-Vete, ¿de acuerdo? –intentó que su voz fuera calma aunque sin mucho éxito- No es nada extraño ni nada grave, simplemente va a romper a llorar de un momento a otro y ya está…

Mentía, él lo sabía, había algo ahí que no cuadraba. Los niños no hiperventilaban de un modo tan sonoro ni se retorcían de aquella manera antes de romper a llorar y tampoco las madres trataban a sus hijos como estaba tratando Mimi a Miles en ese momento, observó la situación y sin saber por qué sintió lástima por aquella mujer que años atrás podía llegar a transmitir de todo menos aquello.

-Cariño…todo irá bien…no volveré a forzarte a nada ¿vale? Iré a tu ritmo… -le acariciaba el cabello de manera maternal mientras la angustia se dibujaba en su rostro, Miles soltó el agarre de su camiseta y pasó a agarrar con sus puñitos el vestido de su madre-. Muy bien Mily, eres un niño fuerte y grande, la tonta es mami…

Siguió en esa posición durante varios minutos, hasta que poco a poco la respiración de Miles se fue acompasando y los temblores desaparecieron sustituidos por una pasmosa quietud.

-Ya sabía yo que eras el mejor, mi amor… -le besó la cabeza absorta en el cerrado mundo que había creado para ella y para su hijo en un lugar tan abierto y transitado como lo era Central Park.

-¿Es-está bien? –se atrevió a preguntar Matt.

Mimi dio un brinco al escuchar la masculina voz a su izquierda, creía que se había ido cuando se lo había pedido pero estaba tan sumida en su hijo que no prestó atención en si de verdad lo hacía o no, así que lo único que había conseguido quedándose era complicar más las cosas.

-Sí, te he dicho que no era nada –intentó ser seca pero no lo consiguió, probablemente Matt se había quedado porque le había preocupado Miles. Se levantó con su hijo en brazos que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados-. Lo único que necesita es dormir, así que si no te importa mejor me vuelvo a casa. ¿Has cogido ya tu teléfono? –Él negó con la cabeza y Mimi resopló- Te he dicho que lo cogieras de mi bolso.

-No me parecía educado –se excusó para no darle el motivo real de su permanencia.

La castaña rebuscó en su gran bolso negro el teléfono para después entregárselo al ojiazul que lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿No lo habrás mirado? –la amenazó, ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué querías? Tenía que averiguar de quién era y ésa era la única manera que se me ocurrió –rebatió igual de seria que él acomodando a su hijo en sus brazos que yacía apaciblemente calmo.

Matt iba a contestarle algo de manera parca pero ojeó a Miles y todo su malestar se desvaneció al observar al tierno niño en brazos de la mujer que apenas debía llegar a los cincuenta kilos. Si la observaba bien continuaba tan exuberante como la recordaba pero, tal vez, algo delgada para su gusto y para el casi metro setenta que media.

El conjunto de madre e hijo le dio una ahogante visión de debilidad y ternura que aplacaron su ánimo. Además, al fin y al cabo, aquella mujer era una de las personas con las que había compartido multitud de momentos inolvidables a pesar de no inmiscuirse en demasía el uno con el otro, siempre estaba su imagen de fondo en la mayoría de recuerdos de infancia.

Mimi al ver que no contestaba volvió a hablar.

-Oye, realmente lo siento. Siento si te he molestado, aunque no lo creas no era mi intención –inspiró-. Me voy ¿de acuerdo? Miles necesita un lugar más cómodo que mis brazos para dormir –esbozó una sonrisa que apareció tan rápido como desapareció, se puso de nuevo los zapatos de manera torpe puesto que tenía que mantener a su hijo en alto, cogió las zapatillas de Miles del césped, donde las habían dejado después de todo el alboroto, y le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse, deseando llegar a casa para disfrutar de la tormentosa soledad a la que tanto odiaba.

Matt observó como Mimi pretendía alejarse de él a paso torpe y, sin saber porque, su instinto protector se reavivó.

-¡Espera Mimi! –dijo de manera impulsiva, ella se giró inhábil para proferirle una mirada de extrañeza- ¿Qui-quieres que te ayude? –Mimi aumentó su expresión interrogante y su boca formo una linda y perfecta O- Bueno…esto en parte ha sido culpa mía y…mírate apenas puedes andar –se sintió estúpido al notar que se sofocaba.

-Matt no es necesario, de verdad, si te sientes culpable, te libero de todo delito.

Matt esperó analizando las palabras de la castaña y pensando en qué decir.

-No es por eso exactamente, simplemente me gustaría ayudarte –sintió como Mimi escrutaba su rostro intentando adivinar si se estaba burlando de ella o hablaba en serio.

-Gracias Yamato pero no necesito que nadie me ayude –le sonrió amable y volvió a retomar el paso. Matt frunció el ceño al volver a escuchar la pronuncia de su nombre completo.

El rubio avanzó a grandes zancadas y, sin ningún esfuerzo, consiguió ponerse a la altura de la castaña que se paró y rezongo en cuanto vio que la alcanzaba.

-Oye…

-Déjame coger a Miles, sólo eso. Piensa, favor por favor –dijo señalando el móvil-, además, si Sora se enterara de esto estoy convencido de que me lo estaría recriminando hasta el día de mi muerte.

La hermosa madre lo miró como si en su fuero interno se estuviera debatiendo una difícil batalla.

-Miles no acepta que lo coja nadie… -dijo al fin. Matt la miró sorprendido ¿aquello sería algo normal?

-Pero parece que está dormido ¿no? –la rebatió.

-Yamato…

-Ya verás como estará encantado de estar conmigo, todo el mundo lo está –ironizó para desengrasar la tensión mientras alargaba los brazos para coger al niño, Mimi se mostró reticente pero finalmente aceptó.

-Gracias… -musitó.

-No es muy alto ni pesa demasiado pero estoy seguro de que para una enclenque como tú es difícil de llevar –continuó bromeando, de pronto le pareció que la mirada de miel se oscureció- ¿A dónde te dirigías? –cambió el tema temiendo por primera vez haberla herido

-Al parking de East 79.

-¡Ah, no está muy lejos! –añadió al ver que ella no decía nada más.

El camino fue dominado por un incómodo silencio, Matt de vez en cuando torcía el gesto para observar a Mimi que permanecía inusualmente seria y cabizbaja –le extrañaba aquel comportamiento- más aún cuando hacía menos de un día –en el aeropuerto- había sido la persona más parlanchina e insoportable que tuviera el gusto de conocer. Incluso se aventuraría a decir que antes de que sucediera todo lo del "lloro" de su hijo, también había sido la Mimi alegre que siempre recordaba, cuando lo había asustado por absurda diversión.

-¿Qué tal está Michael? –preguntó para romper el pesado silencio a pocos metros de llegar al parking.

No supo si lo había imaginado o no, pero le pareció entrever que Mimi se tensaba ante la pregunta.

-Bi-bien –sonrió.

-No me hubiera importado que hubiera venido –él le sonrió también, más por obligación que por ser una reacción espontanea y sincera, le pareció volver a ver que Mimi se erguía aún más si aquello era posible.

-N-no está, está de viaje –está vez soltó una risita nerviosa- ¿Miles está completamente dormido, no? –desvió el tema rápidamente.

-Sí.

-Mejor, es que no me gusta que hablen de Michael delante de él, ya sabes, lo echa de menos… -volvió a sonreír a pesar de que a Matt le pareció una dolorosa mueca de cinismo- ¿Sora qué tal está?

-Muy bien –dijo sin quitar un ojo de encima a la castaña, intentando ver más allá de aquel impoluto exterior que mostraba –suspiró- aquello era paranoico, no había nada oculto en la simple de Mimi, si estaba más calmada sería porque había madurado, tarde, pero lo había hecho- Pretendía acompañarme esta vez, aprovechando las vacaciones de verano de los niños, pero tuvo que quedarse por trabajo, a última hora le salieron tres o cuatro desfiles. Aún así intentará venir unos días.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado.

Manteniendo esta conversación se adentraron en el basto parking de hormigón.

-¿Piso? –preguntó Matt ya en el ascensor. Mimi alzó los ojos buscando en su mente el número correcto.

-¿Ocho? –dijo no muy segura frunciendo el ceño- Sí, ocho –volvió añadir intentando parecer convincente- es que Miles es el que memoriza estas cosas, yo no les presto mucha atención, suficiente tengo ya en la cabeza como para acordarme de los numeritos, pero estoy convencida de que era el ocho –tecleó el número con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó apoyado en el lado opuesto que el de Mimi.

-Claro Ishida, ¿O es que dudas de mí? –le dirigió una falsa mirada de resentimiento.

-No sé que decir Tachikawa…

-Confía en mí por una vez en tu vida –le sonrío cuando el ascensor dio el "clic" como seña identificativa de que habían llegado a destino- 16-B…

Andó mirando de un lado a otro en busca del número pero al llegar…

-Vaya…bonito coche…un Smart biplaza…no sé dónde se meterá Michael cuando vuelva…a no ser que tengas más de un coche.

Ella lo miró algo confusa.

-No, éste no es mí coche… que extraño…-a Matt le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la médula espinal- ¡Me lo han quitado! –reaccionó de repente.

Si no fuera por que tenía buen equilibrio hubiera ido al suelo.

-¿No será que no lo habías dejado aquí…? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Mimi le dirigió una mirada rápida al apuesto hombre y luego viró a mirar al Smart.

-¿Tú crees? –Él suspiró.

-¡Yo que sé Mimi! Tú has sido la que ha aparcado no yo…

-Ya…pero no estoy segura –se volvió a girar hacia él y pateó el suelo- ¡Ya te he dicho que estas cosas las lleva Miles!

-Habrá que despertarlo…

-¡Ni se te pase por mente Ishida! –reaccionó rápida- Lo encontraremos solos y si tienes prisa ya lo buscaré yo, pero no le despiertes.

-Ok! Ok! Pero no es necesario que enseñes los dientes –rió burlón aunque la expectativa de dar vueltas y más vueltas por el lugar no le parecía del todo maravillosa.

-No hace falta que me sigas acompañando, lo encontraré sola...

-Te pararías a hablar con las columnas y no llegarías a casa ni para ver la película triple X de esta madrugada –miró de reojo a Mimi y pudo percibir que se sonrojaba sorprendiéndose por aquel comportamiento en una mujer adulta.

-¡Yo no veo ese tipo de películas Ishida! A esa hora estoy durmiendo –se cruzó de brazos de manera digna- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué diría Miles? Además, ¿qué tienen de interesante? ¡Nada! No entiendo como tienen tanta popularidad, ni porque hay gente que las ve ni…

-¿Tú no has visto ninguna con Michael? –preguntó alzando las cejas haciéndose el inocente, ella se sonrojó tanto que empezó a adquirir un tono morado.

-¡No! –respondió como una resorte- ¡Y-yo n-no hacía esas cosas, qui-quién te has creído que soy? –tartamudeó alterada. Lo hubiera empujado si no fuera porque tenía a su hijo en brazos. Matt se limitó a reír a carcajada limpia ante aquella reacción, podía ser divertido conversar con aquella insoportable mujer si todas sus reacciones eran similares. Mimi lo miró seria- ¿No harás tú ese tipo de cosas con Sora? –preguntó esta vez ella interrogante.

-Te respondería encantado pero a ella no le gusta que airee nuestras intimidades, ya me entiendes, falso recatamiento –sonrió pícaro dando a entender que la respuesta probablemente sería positiva. Mimi desvió la mirada avergonzada- Puritana… -le susurró aún entre risas.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar mi coche –dijo seria- y deja de reírte, a mí no me hace ninguna gracia –le dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio.

A la media hora de buscar sin encontrar Matt empezó a arrepentirse de haber decidido precisamente ese día para empezar a utilizar su lado más humano y caritativo. Ir con Mimi al lado era, simplemente, insoportable, o no hablaba o no callaba, y siempre eran temas estúpidos y banales de los que no podía extraer nada interesante. De vez en cuando miraba al niño que llevaba en brazos de reojo, siempre creyó que se parecía a Michael, básicamente por el pelo, pero también tenía cierta semejanza con su madre, tenía ese no sé qué que lo convertía en un niño bonito agudizado por el pulcro vestuario y, como ella a su edad, era llevado en una cajita de cristal con la cinta de frágil rodeándole el cuerpo, si no quería que su hijo fuera tan odioso como la madre Michael tendría que intervenir para reencauzar al niño y volverlo medio normal.

Tras una hora y veinte de intensa y desesperada búsqueda al fin, gracias a Dios que decidió ser compasivo con ellos, encontraron el coche, un bonito Mercedes color plata perlado, que, a pesar de su espectacularidad creyó que no merecía el esfuerzo ni el tiempo empleado en ser encontrado.

-14 B –dijo Mimi eufórica mientras sacaba las llaves- ¡Ves como te dije que era el B!

-Sí, de dos plantas más para arriba –ironizó él ya hastiado de su compañía. Miles no había abierto los ojos aún. Mimi se limitó a sacarle la lengua enfadada, _-no entiendo como no le da vergüenza- _pensó para sí ante aquel gesto.

-Pon a Miles detrás –dijo mientras abría una de las puertas traseras. Así lo hizo, con cuidado, y Mimi le puso el cinturón a su hijo para después acariciarle el rostro con dulzura, quedándose anonadada de nuevo mirándolo.

Matt observó aquella escena ¿impactado? Debía de admitir que aunque los modos de la castaña no le parecían los mejores, se desvivía por su hijo, sobretodo al recordar la extraña escena en el lago de Central Park.

-Oye Mimi… -añadió dándole un toquecito en el hombro, ella brincó ante el contacto y se giró para mirarlo confundida.

-Sí, sí, lo siento, a veces desconecto y me es muy difícil conectar, sube al coche –le sonrió torpe y le abrió al puerta del copiloto.

-No, no quería decir eso, quería decir que me voy ya –ella se detuvo a mirarlo como si se hubiera perdido algo en aquella conversación.

-No, claro que no, sube, que te llevo, puede que no seas la persona a la que más aprecio en el mundo pero me has ayudado, has malgastado tu tiempo en mí y que menos que devolverte el favor llevándote a dónde sea que tengas que ir. Mis padres me enseñaron a ser agradecida y creo que lo soy, o, al menos, intento serlo con todo el mundo, aunque la persona me sea odiosa y no la soporte a más de 1 kilometro a la redonda, si veo que necesita mi ayuda o que me ha ayudado intentaré tenderle una mano siempre que esté a mi alcance. Eso está bien ¿no crees? –se llevó una mano a la barbilla y frunció el ceño- Bueno, en realidad me da igual lo que creas, yo creo que sí, así que sube –gesticuló con la mano para que entrara en el coche y Matt obedeció.

-No era necesario que me dijeras tan explícitamente que te soy odioso –le dijo al pasar a su lado para entrar en el automóvil. Mimi ignoró el comentario y rodeó la parte delantera del Mercedes para situarse en el asiento del piloto.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde lo llevo señor Ishida? –lo miró con toda la burla que su personalidad inocente le permitía, él no contestó- ¿Ishida? –pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos, él dirigió su mirada a la castaña.

-Sólo estaba pensando si es seguro que te diga dónde vivo o si sería mejor engañarte para que continuara siendo un secreto para ti… -ahora sí que fue él el que mostró una excelente sonrisa burlona, la castaña se puso de morros y el rió- 70 Greene, Jersey City –añadió todavía divertido, la expresión de Mimi cambió a una de sorpresa.

-Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… -susurró.

-¿Qué?

-¡Na-nada! -respondió colorada agitando nerviosa las manos- Que en Jersey vive muchísima gente –Matt la miró perspicaz.

-¿Alguien de interés para la señorita? –preguntó pícaro- ¿Algún amante que le deba ocultar a Michael? –alzó las cejas inquisitivo y divertido.

-¡No idiota y deja de nombrar a Michael de una vez! –esta vez sí que le dio un golpe en el brazo- Pero eso lo sabe todo el mundo, sólo era una puntualización no tienes porqué ser tan retorcido –de nuevo negaba a su pareja.

-He perdido la cuenta de las veces en la que me has ofendido ya, Tachikawa –le dijo en tono serio intentando sofocar la risa, había encontrado en aquellas reacciones y aquel modo de hacerla enfadar algo que la divertía enormemente- Pero soy comprensivo y te lo perdonaré. Aunque no entiendo como una mujer de cuarenta años se sulfura por temas tan simples y típicos de adolescentes –ella resopló.

-Tengo treinta y ocho, por si no lo recuerdas soy un año menor que tú y lo que yo no entiendo es como un hombre de cuarenta años disfruta hablando de temas tan simples y típicos de adolescentes –lo imitó enojada.

-Treinta y nueve querida, tú misma lo has dicho, sólo soy un año mayor que tú. ¿O acaso a las modelos no os enseñan matemáticas? –Mimi volvió a resoplar y Matt emitió una carcajada.

La castaña arrancó el coche deseando llegar lo antes posible para deshacerse de aquel odioso hombre que desearía no haber reencontrado nunca. Todo estaba bien como estaba y ya era lo suficientemente difícil como para ahora tener que enfrentarse a un problema más. Por suerte aquel problema quedaría solucionado en media hora.

-Hace cuatro años que me retiré –dijo mientras giraba una curva a la derecha para subir por la rampa que los conduciría al exterior, aquella frase era familiar para Matt, por primera vez borró su estúpida risita de suficiencia. Mimi lo miró de reojo- Bueno, ya sabes, dejar paso a nuevas generaciones y todo eso…lo cierto es que la prensa se sorprendió mucho cuando dije que lo dejaba, decían que aún tenía muchas posibilidades, pero yo sabía que era una estupidez, no me irás a comparar a mí con cualquier niñita de dieciséis años…-Matt la analizó todo lo bien que pudo teniendo en cuenta que estaba sentada y con el cinturón puesto. Personalmente, le parecía más atractiva que cualquier niñita de dieciséis años, aunque, reiteraba, demasiado delgada, su rostro mostraba nostalgia aunque no tristeza ni arrepentimiento- Ya sabes que me eres odioso, pero también sé que soy odiosa para ti, aún así creía que, viniendo tan asiduamente a Nueva York lo deberías de haber visto o oído, ya te digo, fue un gran boom, además ahora me va estupendamente como cocinera televisiva y la prensa me sigue persiguiendo, hay noticias mías en las revistas casi cada semana, nada cierto –se apresuró a añadir y observó la reacción de Matt que extrañamente se limitaba a observarla, sintió cierto alivio al ver que no cambiaba aunque lo que "ocultaba", no sabía si aquella noticia había llegado a Japón, no podía ser pasado como mentira así como así y recordaba perfectamente que había sido dicho en la CNN y todos los canales de noticias, salido en prensa durante semanas y que todo el mundo en New York se hacía resorte de ello-. Pero se ve que vendo o les debo caer mal o algo y por eso se ensañan conmigo –esbozó una leve sonrisa-.

-No sabía nada de eso –dijo mínimamente sorprendido, Mimi desvió a mirarlo aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

-Pues hace cuatro años aún manteníamos contacto y nos veíamos el 1 de Agosto –lo amonestó con el dedo sacando a relucir lo que debía de ser su lado maternal.

-Bueno, nunca me has interesado demasiado y, como has dicho antes, es recíproco así que no te debes de sentir ofendida. Y en cuanto a prensa –pensó cinco segundos- puede que haya visto alguna que otra imagen tuya por ahí pero, sinceramente, apenas veo televisión ni consumo revistas rosas. ¿Sora lo sabía?

-Sí, claro que lo sabía, Yolei siempre ha sido con la que mejor me he llevado, pero las reuniones y cotilleos de chicas nos conciernen a todas –volvió a arrancar el coche cuando vio luz verde.

-¿Aún mantienes el contacto con ella?

-Sí, es la única –la única que sabía toda la verdad.

-Ya…-pareció molesto.

-Bueno, era una pantomima innecesaria eso de seguirnos viendo cada primero de agosto y más para mí que tenía que tragarme tantas horas de avión…

-Lo seguimos haciendo –la semisonrisa de Mimi se borró de manera instantánea.

-Qué bien.

A partir de aquí ya no dijeron nada más. Matt se limitaba a mirar la oscuridad gris del arcén, el tumulto del vaivén de la gente y sus pensamientos en general, muy alejados del lugar en el que se encontraba. Pensando en sus hijos, sus amigos, su mujer…pelirroja, algo desgarbada, de hechuras delgadas, cuerpo de mujer sí, pero sin grandes formas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese coche? Debería de haber dicho que no, Mimi ni tan siquiera le caía bien, nunca lo había hecho. Volteó un poco la mirada y vio al niño durmiendo apaciblemente –era lo mejor que aquella mujer iba a poder dar nunca-.

-¡Vaya! Bonito lugar, no lo conocía… -una imponente comunidad con altos edificios que parecían de cristal y refulgía con el brillo del sol se postraba ante ellos, magnífica y hermosa, Mimi lo miró ilusionada con ojos de una niña que descubre que el más goloso de los dulces está ante ella- ¡Me encanta Yamato! –dijo inconsciente alzando la mirada desde el parabrisas.

-Matt -la corrigió él.

-Pesado –escuchó que murmuraba entre dientes.

-Aparca donde te vaya bien, sólo serán dos segundos –ella obedeció y estacionó el coche al lado izquierdo del arcén- Te invitaría a pasar, pero créeme, no es tan espectacular como crees y…

-Pero tiene jardín y piscina y campo de golf y todo eso ¿no? –lo interrumpió ilusionada.

-Sí pero oye Mimi… -"nos caemos mal" iba a añadir, pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Lo quiero ver! –los ojos tenían cierto brillo de emoción, al darse cuenta de ello se percató que hasta entonces habían sido unos ojos algo tristes- ¿Y también tiene parque y todo eso? ¡A Mily le encantaría, tendríamos que habernos venido a vivir a un sitio como éste!

-Ya, bueno, seguro que has visto miles…

-Sí, sí –asintió- pero Miles no tantos –era una clara incitación a ser invitada jugando con la debilidad de su hijo aunque no lo hiciera conscientemente.

-Mira, ahora no me va bien que te pases, ok? Entiende, un hombre solo, la casa es una leonera, pero tú y Miles podéis pasaros otro día, ok?

Al escuchar esas palabras Mimi fue consciente de lo que parecía haber estado insinuando y de hasta dónde habían llegado sus desvariaciones.

-No lo hagas por obligación. Sé lo que ha podido parecer, realmente me emocionan todas éstas cosas pero no es necesario que me invites, es cierto, he visto muchas, aún así, gracias por intentar ser amable conmigo –dijo para corregir su anterior comportamiento.

Matt la observó durante breves segundos, los suficientes para que la situación no se volviera incómoda. Ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de la tensión inicial, estar con ella no había sido para nada incómodo, podía catalogarse de muchas cosas, podrían decir que no eran amigos, que peleaban pero nunca que había sido incómodo estar con ella, al contrario, en momentos puntuales incluso se había divertido. Y ¿por qué no? Tal vez no sería tan molesto tenerla en casa con Miles, tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para limar asperezas, para mejorar la relación con alguien que conocía de toda la vida y del que apenas sabía nada. Amistad, ¿dónde había quedado esa palabra para con Mimi Tachikawa?

-Me gustaría que Miles viniera y lo viera, seguro que le gustaría mucho –sonrío para intentar demostrar que era sincero. Ahora fue ella la que lo miró atenta.

-Puedo pedirle a Albert que lo traiga si te parece bien…

-Puedes traerlo tú.

-Yamato… -quiso intervenir, sentía que aquella invitación era por obligación y realmente quería desasirlo de ella, de aquel sentimiento de pena que pudiera sentir por ella y lo pudiera obligar a llevar a cabo aquella acción aunque se muriera de ganas por ver el lugar.

-Decidido. En tres días a las doce de la mañana, los dos, os estaré esperando –le guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta dispuesto a entrar en su urbanización, sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto independientemente de que le gustara o no.

El portero había decidido descansar el domingo, así que no le quedó más remedio que rebuscar las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando, sin saber por qué, prestó atención al ruido de unos tacones a su espalda andando a paso ligero.

-Lunes, martes y miércoles tengo grabación –escuchó que Mimi le hablaba, se giró atónito para observarla ¿estaba sonrojada? El tono rosado en las mejillas la favorecía.

-¿El jueves, pues?

-El jueves. Miles se pondrá muy contento cuando se lo diga. Aunque me reviente admitirlo le caes bien –admitió con un gemido.

-Es un chico listo –fanfarroneó.

-¡Oh sí, mucho, muchísimo! –se emocionó, adoraba que alabaran a Miles y, si le daban rienda suelta, podía tirarse horas enumerando las numerosas virtudes que tenía su hijo.

-Ya... –Matt la volvió a escrutar con la mirada, le pareció que cuando alagaban a su hijo eran los únicos momentos en los que podía ver una felicidad especial en ella, felicidad que no supo reconocer porque apenas la conocía.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación a relucir, pero sin ninguna ocurrencia realmente digna de mención.

-Me tengo que ir, sería horrible que Miles se despertara y no me viera en el coche –sonrió.

-Está bien. Hasta el jueves.

Matt se quedó observando como la estilizada mujer se alejaba a paso ligero, cruzando la carretera sin mucha precaución, provocando que un coche frenara para no atropellarla, y se metía en el lustroso coche.

Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Ya está, decidido, actualizaré cada dos semanas xD! Tralarí, tralará, ¿qué le pasa a Miles? ¿Por qué? Se acercan, se acercan y se alejan, se alejan… Ellos son "felices" quedan el jueves pero ni hora, ni sitio, ni nada de nada xD.

¡Gracias a LOLA, Glisa, AnDsI, Ashaki, Sakura Tachikawa, MimI-CulLen, Eri, , mym09, Melisa, Eri-sshi (que casualidad es prácticamente igual al de Eri ¬¬" xD)!

LOLA: ¡Gracias por el review! A partir de ahora prometo ser más constante que la última vez –a mí modo de ver-, tarde una eternidad xD. Besoos.

Eri: ¡Dish! Ignorante de la vida vv", mmm…como soy buena y has rogado por que no te lancen tomates mejor te lanzaré…¿cactus? –jajajaja los cactilios de Final Fantasy son tan megaultrahipergraciosos *.*-. ¡Ostras! Pues tengo un amigo que se monta unas historias aún peores xD, por ejemplo. vamos en coche después de 8000000 millones de hora en la carretera para ir a un concierto, y nos pasa por delante un coche de prosegur –los encargados de transportar el dinero de las empresas-, alguien suelta por casualidad: "anda que si lo atracáramos íbamos a ir nosotros en coche" y él ya empieza a montarse la historia de que con el dinero se iría a Hawai, grabaría un disco, ayudaría a tal y cual...bla, bla, bla. ¡Nooo! Miles no es autista es Miles –te recuerdo que los Shar peis son más monos que los Huskies xD-. ¿Besos o cactus? xD

Melisa: Jajaja no me recuerdes el mensaje de Sora que vergüenza x3. ¡Me alegro que te guste la historia! ¡Gracias por el review! Muaas.


	5. Capítulo V

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo V**

En cuanto pisó el suelo de su apartamento sintió como toda la tensión, que había ignorado hasta el momento, se cargaba en su espalda. A pesar de ser más de las dos de mediodía no tenía hambre, o estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para que no fuera una prioridad.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de piel blanco cual cuerpo inerte y cerró los ojos. Sentía como la cabeza le retumbaba y el dolor le agudizaba el oído.

Nada había salido como creía que saldría. Creyó que se encontraría con la sempiterna princesa Tachikawa, ésta le devolvería el móvil, probablemente reñirían y se volvería a casa tan tranquilo o, más, de lo que había salido pero…Miles…¿aquello había sido normal? Sus hijos también lloraban por cualquier tontería, pero no de aquel modo, y, además, él ni tan siquiera había llorado. _-Le va a dar un ataque… -_, recordó lo que Mimi había susurrado entre dientes. ¿Acaso Miles tenía algún problema de salud? ¿Cardíaco? No…había algo más, seguro. Recordaba al pequeñín dos años atrás y siempre le había parecido algo tímido pero hablaba, lloraba y se reía con normalidad con los demás niños, ahora, no hablaba, seguro. Apenas lo había visto durante más de cuatro horas pero eran las suficientes como para que un crío tan pequeño dijera aunque sea: "mamá" y él no lo había hecho, ni tampoco había mostrado expresión alguna y Mimi, sus reacciones en extremo sobre proteccionistas con su hijo y el histerismo hiriente impropio en ella…¿era todo eso normal? –suspiró-. No le debería importar, él tenía problemas mayores como para pensar en los de alguien que apenas le importaba, aunque ¿por qué la había invitado? Ahora se arrepentía, no le apetecía volver a hacer de buen samaritano nuevamente, ni volver a ver al extraño de su hijo que le causaba un irremediable sentimiento de compasión, ni los aspavientos de Mimi, ni sus subidas y bajadas de tono, ni su disco rayado ni su…sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que le había dado las gracias era diferente a las anteriores, algo más sincera, más natural, más parecida a la de la Mimi Tachikawa que recordaba y que odiaba por parecerle que su sonrisita en casi todo momento era inoportuna e innecesaria. Cuando él apenas tenía ganas de hacerlo allí estaba ella con su sonrisa bobalicona o, al menos, así es como la recordaba siempre –odiosa-.

Sí, le era odiosa, ¿entonces que hacía pensando en ella en ese momento? –suspiró-. Cuando le explicara todo lo sucedido a Sora ella alucinaría y le suplicaría que la tratara bien, es lo que haría ella, pero él ¿qué haría él? Probablemente después de verla el jueves ya no se verían más y para ambos sería como si esos escasos momentos juntos no hubieran existido como sucedía con todo lo poco que habían vivido anteriormente.

Con estas divagaciones encontró algo de la calma que su cuerpo le pedía y poco a poco se fue abandonando hasta que calló rendido en el sofá.

***

-Va Akiko, mándale un beso a papá –pedía una pelirroja a una niñita rubia de media melena y ojos azules que tenía el teléfono en la mano.

-Papá, un beso que mamá me dice que te dé –dijo la niña como respuesta a la propuesta de su madre.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una risa varonil y fuerte tras la sincera reacción de su hija.

-Un beso –respondió el padre.

Tras escuchar esto la niña le pasó veloz el teléfono a su madre para marcharse rápida de la salita con un niño de pelo largo y pelirrojo, menor que ella, con grandes ojos color rubí y una amplia sonrisa traviesa e infantil, de la mano.

-Matt habla Sora -esta vez habló la mujer, de complexión delgada y ciertas ojeras que hacían bonita y presente su madurez.

-Ya veo cuanto quieren los niños a su padre, dos minutos y adiós... –bromeó-. Ahora no me vendrás a decir que me echan de menos.

L a mujer rió ante el hábil comentario de su marido.

-Ya sabes como son, niños.

-Sí… -murmuró mientras la imagen de un niño castaño, triste, con ojos que no hablaban pero aún así decían todo, lo acechaba, zarandeó la cabeza intentando borrar ésa imagen de su memoria-. Y ¿qué tal va todo por ahí?

-Oh! Muy bien, dentro de poco me tomaré un descanso, así que iremos para allí. ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Solucionaste el tema del móvil?

-Sí, sí, ayer llamé y la persona que lo había encontrado me lo ha devuelto esta mañana.

-Qué amable.

_-Si supieras-_ pensó para sí al recordar el ajetreo de aquel día, no pudiendo evitar una mueca de disgusto. Aún no le había hablado de Mimi a Sora, no sabía por qué no lo había hecho, puede que porque no quería darle importancia a un hecho insignificante como aquel y hablándole de ella lo haría, o porque hablar de Mimi supondría hablar de los dos años que hace que no la veía, o del extraño comportamiento de Miles.

-¿Y cómo anda el tiempo por ahí? –el tiempo, cliché empleado hasta la saciedad para dar un giro al tema de conversación.

-Bien, hace muchísimo calor, ya sabes, pero nada que el aire acondicionado no solucione –la mujer miró entonces el reloj de cuco que pendía de la pared y pareció recordar algo-. Bueno cariño tengo que dejarte, he quedado con Sonomi en media hora y no me gusta llegar tarde.

-De acuerdo, llamaré mañana, te quiero.

Aceptó sin más, aquella era su rutina cada vez que estaba en New York. Recordar a su familia durante el día y hablar con ella sólo durante la noche. Había veces en las que sus hijos se negaban a atender al teléfono y Sora los forzaba a hacerlo pegándoles algún que otro bofetón, en esas ocasiones, las palabras que le decían se las decían de mala gana o llorando. Aún así, no los culpaba, eran niños y echaban de menos a su padre, y como se dice popularmente: "la mejor forma de desprecio es el no aprecio". Ellos se sentían abandonados sin motivo y lo pagaban negándose a hablar con él. Pero también existían aquellas ocasiones en las que, en cambio, Akiko era la que llamaba emocionada para contarle que se le había caído un diente o Souta le relataba eufórico como había ganado el último partido de fútbol. También estaban sus conversaciones con Sora, bastante neutras y simples pero no por eso menos necesarias. Aquellas conversaciones formaban parte de los mejores momentos del día y no se las perdía por nada, eran una parte importante de la estable y correcta vida conyugal que siempre imaginó pero que nunca esperó al tener el ejemplo de sus padres como referente.

-Te quiero –repitió Sora, para después colgar.

Tras colgar el aparato se quedó unos segundos estática en el cómodo sillón de felpa azul cielo en el que estaba sentada, observando el teléfono negro que segundos atrás había estado en su oreja. Nunca había soportado la distancia, ni los viajes de Matt a Estados Unidos donde pasaba más de medio año; estaba más tiempo fuera de casa que con su familia. Pero ese era su sueño y ella no era nadie para impedírselo, suficiente trabajo le costó el sacarle de la cabeza las ideas absurdas de ser cantante y suficiente mal lo dejó por aquel entonces como para oponerse a otro sueño. Si lo amaba lo debía dejar ir y eso es lo que había hecho, pero, ¿a cambio de qué? Aún así no podía quejarse de nada, ella también viajaba puntualmente a desfiles y conferencias de moda y nunca había recibido una queja por su parte. –Suspiró y volvió a clavar su mirada rubí en el reloj-, estaba a punto de llegar…

*

El típico "ding!dong!" hizo que desviara su mirada de la televisión, sintiéndose aliviada al tener algo mejor que hacer que clavar la vista en el feo monigote amarillo comebolas que traía locos a sus hijos. Abandonó el espacioso comedor para dirigirse al amplio pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal con una mezcla de nervios y necesitada ansiedad al saber quién era la persona que esperaba al otro lado. Agarró la perilla de la puerta y de un golpe y con una radiante sonrisa recibió a su visita.

-Buenas noches, Jou –dijo acalorada.

-Buenas noches –se limitó a añadir el peliazul.

Jou Kido era un hombre de aspecto imponente, alto, de hombros anchos, gafas de pasta que ayudaban a acrecentar su aspecto intelectual, pelo corto y de un peculiar color azul, con algún que otro cabello grisáceo y ojos confiados del mismo color; a simple vista tenía un porte sencillo y elegante que se derrumbaba completamente al verlo andar, en cuanto se movía aunque fuera unos pocos segundos, se descubría que era un hombre nada agraciado gestualmente, patoso y torpe, pero, a pesar de esto, el aire bonachón no lo abandonaba ni un momento.

Sora lo iba a invitar a entrar cuando dos miniaturas pasaron corriendo delante de ella y se abalanzaron sobre el buen médico.

-¡Tío Jou! –dijeron ambos al unísono.

El hombre se limitó a sonreírles y a devolverles el saludo.

-Akiko, Souta, esos modales no son los que os he enseñado –amonestó Sora a sus hijos, que obedientes se separaron de Jou y le hicieron una reverencia en señal de saludo sin perder la sonrisa que denotaba que estaban plenamente complacidos por aquella visita.

-Buenas noches tío Jou –murmuraron ambos.

-Buenas noches –repitió él amable devolviéndoles la reverencia.

Los dos niños, que en aquel momento parecía que sufrían telequinesia al llevar a cabo movimientos completamente parejos, se giraron hacia su madre radiantes.

-¿Se va a quedar a cenar? –preguntó una impaciente Akiko.

-Sí –respondió Sora de manera alegre-. Así que ves a poner la mesa señorita.

-De acuerdo –dijo emocionada y, agarrando a su hermano de la mano, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-En cualquier otro momento le hubiera tenido que rogar y acabar exigiendo para que lo hiciera pero causas magia en ellos –lo halagó sonrojándose-. ¿Todavía esperas a qué te diga que pases? –preguntó dándose cuenta de que Jou aún estaba en el umbral.

El hombre se sonrojó notablemente y avanzó hacia el interior de la casa.

-Siempre una vez más –dijo mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

***

El insufrible despertador le caló el aparato auditivo hasta adentrarse en su cerebro, obligándola así a despertarse, pero se estaba tan bien en la cama…buscó torpe con la mano y los ojos cerrados el aparato sobre la mesita y, tirando un vaso de agua por el camino, le dio un manotazo al insistente despertador haciendo que cesara de sonar.

-Sólo cinco minutos más –rogó en un susurro prácticamente inentendible aovillándose y acomodándose nuevamente en la cama. Lo noche anterior había sido horrible, Miles no se había conseguido dormir hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada, había sido una de las más pesadas que recordaba.

Pero los cinco minutos se convirtieron en tres cuartos de hora…

-Señorita son las siete y cuarto, si no se levanta llegará tarde.

Escuchó como una voz se confundía en la lejanía con el sueño que estaba teniendo, al precioso zapato rosa que se estaba probando le había aparecido boca y no paraba de repetirle que llegaba tarde…hasta que al fin fue consciente, justo cuando las persianas se alzaban permitiendo que la luz solar convirtiera el negro de sus parpados en un tono anaranjado, de que aquella voz no era un sueño. Se levantó con un rápido movimiento, los ojos desorbitados y el pelo revuelto.

-¡Llego tarde! –exclamó mirando a Albert que la contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta-. ¡Oh goddess, el primer día después de las vacaciones y voy a llegar tarde! Miles no podía dormir y me he tirado casi toda la noche probando de calmarlo. –dijo levantándose a la par que Dinky entraba ladrando por el alboroto de la habitación, a pesar de eso continuó hablando- Hasta las tres de la mañana no ha caído y seguro que ha sido más porque ha podido con él el cansancio que porque de verdad se sintiera a gusto durmiendo –decía mientras rebuscaba algo en el armario de caoba oscuro y tiraba algunas piezas de ropa sobre la cama.

Miró con disgusto la ropa que usualmente llevaba para trabajar –arrugada- y no tenía tiempo como para perderlo planchándola, al final se decantó por un vestido blusón corto de algodón blanco que le pareció salvable y se dirigió veloz al cuarto de baño sin permitir a Albert, que se había agachado para probar de calmar al perro, articular cualquier palabra más.

Tras la semiquietud en que se quedó la habitación cuando Mimi la abandonó el ex mayordomo y amigo miró como el niño dormía apaciblemente en la cama de su madre. Normalmente siempre dormía con ella o sino no conseguía dormir, a Mimi poco le importaba lo que le aconsejaran los médicos…

Un cuarto de hora después volvió a salir, ya vestida, con el pelo húmedo recogido en un sencillo moño que tenía pinta de desbaratarse al mínimo movimiento brusco y, dándole un beso a su hijo que parecía seguir durmiendo, rascarle la cabeza al husky y un leve -¡Gracias Albert, volveré a las 4!- Abandonó el lugar dejando su característico sonido de tacones, debilitándose progresivamente, perderse en el apartamento.

Albert observó divertido el escenario de tanto alboroto segundos atrás, parecía que allí se había llevado a cabo la desastrosa batalla de Waterloo y no el proceso de maqueo de una mujer adulta.

-Nunca cambiará… -susurró para sí.

*

Empezó a mover el pie de manera nerviosa observando como la pantallita digital que indicaba el descenso de un nuevo piso cambiaba del 10 al 9, mientras repetía los números en voz alta.

Desearía ser fumadora para así intentar apaciguar sus nervios –si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde- y la tenían que maquillar, vestir, preguntar qué tal había pasado las vacaciones, decirle que estaba mucho más guapa…y ella tenía que comprobar que los ingredientes fueran los correctos, que no hubieran cambiado ningún electrodoméstico ni aparatejo, que la receta era la que había propuesto, que le quedaba bien la ropa que le quisieran poner, que quedaba bien en cámara, que el equipo la seguía apoyando…

7...6…

Se miró al espejo –tenía ojeras-, las maquilladoras la reñirían por no haber dormido las 12 horas que le exigía el cuerpo, se intentó planchar el vestido con las manos en balde, aprovechó para ponerse gloss labial y sonrió enseñando los dientes sólo para comprobar que seguían perfectamente blancos y ordenados. Bien, no estaba del todo mal.

Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la pantallita: 5…4… ¡Mierdita! Había olvidado decirle a Albert que Katherine llegaría a las 10. Bueno, no iba a volver a subir, cuando llegara la empleada de hogar ya se daría cuenta.

3…2…

Tarde, tarde, no podía llegar tarde qué vergüenza…Miles le había dado una noche espantosa, en cuanto llegaron a casa después del encuentro con Matt lo dejó en su cama apaciblemente dormido y sólo lo despertó a la hora de comer pero, al haber dormido durante el día, por la noche no tenía sueño, además probablemente recordaba lo sucedido en Central Park y eso aumentaba su insomnio.

Su hijo había hablado o algo parecido, había sido tan inesperado que su propia reacción después fue descontrolada, pero en aquel momento no podía pensar, _su hijo había hablado_, aunque sólo hubiera sido una onomatopeya había vuelto a escuchar su voz y… todo por Matt –el rostro de preocupación del rubio por su hijo se presentó en su mente-. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo no le desagradaba que Matt se preocupara por él…

Volviendo a la noche, cada vez que dejaba a Miles en la cama para que se durmiera se ponía a llorar y no había manera de que parara, estaba convencida de que si hablara incluso se pondría a chillar. Volvió a clavar la mirada en el espejo aunque esta vez sin ver nada, encerrada en su mente. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Era evidente que sola no iba a ser una buena madre y aún así la había dejado…sin avisar, cuando todo iba bien… ¿Estaría él orgulloso de cómo estaba manejando las cosas con Miles? Evidentemente no, él si que hubiera sido capaz de sacar al niño adelante…ojalá hubiera sido ella la que los hubiera dejado a los dos...entonces Miles sin duda sería mucho más feliz. Cerró los puños de manera inconsciente sintiendo como las uñas se le clavaban en la fina piel de la palma de las manos mientras se le humedecían los ojos.

-Michael… -murmuró.

¡Clinc! –el sonido del ascensor al llegar a destino la hizo volver a la realidad. –Bueno Mimi hoy es un nuevo día, así que vas a dar lo mejor de ti, quién sabe lo que depara el futuro- dijo para sí dibujando una nueva sonrisa, hasta que cayó del todo en el mundo terrenal.

-¡Voy tarde!

Salió disparada hacia el encerado y reluciente hall del bloque de apartamentos, resbalándose al cambiar del suelo de madera del ascensor al de granito encerado, a pesar de todo mantuvo el equilibrio y continuó con su maratón personal hacia los estudios de grabación de la NBC.

A la salida de edificio, justo en la entrada, se encontró con el amable guardia de seguridad, vestido absolutamente de negro que regentaba el bloque.

-¡Buenos días Christian! –le dijo mirándolo de reojo al pasar por su lado a toda velocidad de manera automática como hacía todas las mañanas.

-¡Buenos días señora! –le respondió él cortés.

-Buenos días, buenos días –susurró reiterativa.

Mimi estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Señora? –se volteó hacia el guardia- ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! –dijo amonestándolo con el dedo mientras se acercaba a él- No me llames señora que me haces sentir mayor y no lo soy ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Llámame o Mimi o señorita ¿Tú que edad tienes?

-33, señorita –respondió sin olvidar que se trataba de un trabajador hablándole a alguien de cierta fama y buena posición económica.

-La edad en la que murió Cristo, una edad bonita, aunque se dice que realmente no murió a esa edad sino que lo hizo años después, rondando más mi edad que la tuya ¿te das cuenta de lo débiles que son nuestros fundamentos históricos?, cuando menos te lo esperas hay un nuevo hallazgo y todo cambia dándo un giro de trescientos sesenta grados o, en este caso, puede que sea debido a la incultura general del pueblo de la antigüedad y a una manipulación de la Iglesia a la que no le interesaba cambiar nada para no mostrar ningún tipo de flaqueza en sus teorías y preceptos, ya que mostrarla supondría una grieta en su coraza de autosuficiencia y control supremos -hizo un parón para recobrar aire y retomar el hilo central de la conversación-. No te voy a decir mi edad, una mujer nunca la debe decir, pero nos llevamos pocos años de diferencia y, ¿a ti te gustaría que te llamara señor? -El hombre lo pensó, pero al ver que tardaba en contestar se adelantó ella-. Sería horrible…

-Si estuviera casado no me importaría…

Pareció que la castaña iba a rebatirle pero pareció recordar algo importante.

-¡Llego tarde! –exclamó con cara asustada- Bueno, ya hablaremos en otro momento, pero a partir de ahora ya sabes como me tienes que llamar si no quieres que me enfade.

Cruzó la calle bajo la atenta mirada del guardia de seguridad mientras corría tan rápido como podía, ignorando, aunque intentando esquivar, los coches y los peatones con los que se topaba. En coche llegaría en seis minutos, pero tenía que bajar al parking, sacarlo de allí y, probablemente, aguantar el tráfico de la hora punta, enviar un coche de producción era una tontería teniendo en cuenta la cercanía, así que al poco de empezar a trabajar para la NBC decidió ir andando a trabajar, andar es saludable y así haría ejercicio. Además más de una mañana le tocaba correr…

*

Pasó cabizbaja por entre las puertas correderas de la NBC, agarrando con fuerza el bolso, como si, paradójicamente, éste le ayudara a soportar el peso de su cuerpo cuando lo que hacía en realidad era cargarse más el hombro derecho.

Había conseguido llegar antes del horario establecido para la grabación pero no lo suficientemente pronto como para que los maquilladores pudieran hacer un trabajo con el que estar complacidos, así que recibió una regañina por su parte, después le había tocado aguantar a la odiosa estilista –una vieja amargada y de las pocas personas del equipo a las que no soportaba-, con cara de malas pulgas diciéndole que como consecuencia de su retraso no le podría adaptar la ropa al cuerpo, que nuevamente había adelgazado y que a ese paso acabaría por desaparecer cuando se pusiera de perfil pero, ¿qué demonios le importaba a ella su cuerpo? Si con el delantal apenas se atisbaba nada…A pesar de eso, y sin tener en cuenta que se había cortado con un simple pelador mientras pelaba una naranja, todo había salido medianamente bien y en cuatro horas y media ya estaba fuera. Había tres becarios nuevos de los que se había autoproclamado protectora y el director y los cámaras continuaban igual de amables y comprensivos con ella, aunque esa comprensión la molestaba e incomodaba sobremanera ya que sabía perfectamente que era producida por la pena que le profesaban. ¿Qué tal estaría Miles, se habría levantado ya?

Necesitaba un colchón de látex sobre el que desparramarse con urgencia, aunque si no fuera porque llamaría la atención, se tumbaría ahí mismo.

Una voz masculina llamándola la detuvo y la obligó a girarse en seco. Un atractivo hombre de unos cuarenta años, moreno, alto y fornido, con un corte de pelo extraño basado en un tupé que llevaba con elegancia y lo hacía atractivo, ojos color avellana y gafas de pasta que le conferían un aspecto de interesante madurez se acercaba a ella. Era el productor de uno de los programas de la cadena.

-¿Qué tal Daniel? –sonrió Mimi amable cuando él la hubo alcanzado.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y que tal tus vacaciones Miss U, cómo ha estado Miles? –le preguntó devolviéndole la sonrisa, sabía que si tocaba el tema de su hijo Mimi se derretiría y aguantaría más rato aquella conversación.

-¡Oh, geniales! Miles está muy bien, ¡se ha puesto algo moreno y todo! Lo tendrías que haber visto los primeros días con las mejillas rojas –respondió emocionada.

-Seguro que debía de estar muy gracioso.

-Sí… -dijo ahogando la conversación en aquel punto.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que Mimi no sabía como despedirse, le caía bien Daniel, pero en aquel momento necesitaba una cama cuanto antes.

-Dan, lo cierto es que… -pero él se le adelantó previendo sus intenciones.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos juntos para hablar de qué tal va todo? Hace mucho que no hablamos –pareció nervioso al decir aquellas palabras.

Pero Mimi tenía muy claro cuál iba a ser su respuesta, fuera Daniel, o fuera la perfección hecha hombre.

-Lo siento Dan pero Miles me está esperando en casa…

-Ya… ¿y si quedamos para cenar esta noche? –insistió el atractivo moreno.

Siempre era igual, por eso no le gustaba quedarse a solas con Dan, siempre había sido un buen amigo, pero de un tiempo hacia atrás siempre insistía en quedar con ella para que salieran juntos y ella siempre se sentía fatal al responderle lo mismo una vez tras otra: no. Esperando, en vano, que algún día dejara de hacerle ese tipo de proposiciones.

-Dan…la verdad es que yo…realmente… -agachó la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas para no sentir que había vuelto a herir su orgullo, se odiaba a si misma en estos casos, tenía una facilidad enorme para hablar y no callar pero en las situaciones serias nunca sabía encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Está bien –escuchó de repente-, no importa, lo cierto, es que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que me quedaré en casa esta noche -Mimi alzó la mirada sólo para observar como el hombre sonreía-. Pero recuerda que ya me debes treinta y seis síes –las veces que ya lo había rechazado-. Mañana nos vemos ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña se limitó a asentir mientras el hombre parecía tener intenciones de adentrarse en el edificio pero justo cuando estaba entre las puertas se volvió a girar y se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla.

-Un consejo Miss U, sonríe o sino te quitaré la corona –le susurró al oído para esta vez sí, alejarse.

Mimi observó como Daniel se perdía tras las puertas des ascensor de los estudios _–sonríe-_, pero si ya lo hacía…y nadie sabía lo que le costaba. Pasó a observar su reflejo en le cristal de las puertas correderas mientras se deshacía el moño y su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda. ¿Miss U? Lo cierto es que no se merecía el título de Miss Universo ni cualquier otro que Daniel de manera simpática le quisiera dar…era siempre tan amable y ella tan agria…

En su mundo, como ya era costumbre, no se percato de que una figura rubia se acercaba a ella por la espalda para acercarse también a su oído.

-¡Bu! –le susurró.

Mimi dio un respingo y empujó a quién fuera que había osado hacerle aquello para encontrarse con unos divertidos ojos azules.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? –exigió saber orgullosa.

-Vigile esos humos Miss U sino la destronarán.

¿Qué clase de grosería era aquella? ¿Acaso había estado escuchando su conversación? Y encima, otra vez con el dichoso destrone. Mimi cambió su expresión de enfadada a una de absolutamente enfadada.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas escuchando mi conversación con Dan? –interrogó indignada poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Diría que desde lo de…: "¿Te apetece que nos acostemos después de comer? ¿No? ¿Entonces mejor después de cenar?" –dijo burlón imitando el tono de voz de Daniel-. Te juro que hubiera ido a limpiarle la baba pero no llevaba ningún pañuelo de papel encima…

-No hace gracia Ishida, Daniel y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¿Quién ha dicho lo contrario? Pero si por él fuera no lo tengo yo tan claro…

-Absurdo… -susurró Mimi girándose en rotundo y empezando a andar.

Matt la siguió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, símbolo de que se estaba divirtiendo con aquello.

-Vaya manera tan educada de recibir a un amigo que viene a buscarte al trabajo de manera altruista –dijo en voz alta haciéndose el mártir a un metro y medio de distancia de la mujer. No pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada cuando vio que ella se giraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando tienes ese sentido del humor tan odioso?

-Desde que he descubierto que así me divierto contigo –le respondió de manera simple.

-Pues lamento decirte que no soy el payaso de nadie…así que si me disculpas, Miles me espera –dijo volviéndose a girar y retomando el paso, pero se tuvo que detener al encontrarse con un semáforo en rojo.

Miles…entonces recordó el por qué estaba realmente ahí, si no fuera por ese niño al que le gustaría ayudar no estaría ahí haciendo el pamplinas con aquella mujer que lo trataba como si fuera un trapo y parecía una frígida acomplejada. Aunque admitía que era una frígida acomplejada de lo más peculiar y divertida. Observó como retomaba el paso, frígida, acomplejada, peculiar, divertida y atractiva, sí, atractiva a pesar de todo, su cabello, que brillaba con el sol de agosto, era hermoso…Frígida, acomplejada, peculiar, divertida, atractiva y…con Michael…

Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro creyendo que así borraría aquellos últimos pensamientos de su mente, él tenía a Sora…no debería de haber pensado lo que había estado pensando.

Volvió a mirar en dirección a la castaña, vaya, ahora encima le tocaría correr por una cita con la que se había obsesionado y que ni tan siquiera deseaba. Salió disparado tras ella hasta que la alcanzó en mitad del paso de peatones; la agarró por el brazo, para así evitar que se le volviera a escapar, y la obligó a girarse hacia él, sólo para comprobar que probablemente si las miradas matarán hubiera muerto fulminado en aquel preciso momento.

-¿Qué quieres! –exigió saber.

-Ok, ok, no te pongas así, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo bromeaba, pero ya veo que tal vez me he pasado un poco –admitió muy a su pesar.

-Un poco bastante –rebatió Mimi abusando de aquel presunto deseo pacífico.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento, ¿no?

Mimi se atrevió, por primera vez, a mirarlo a los ojos. Hacía mucho que había dejado de afrontar cara a cara la mirada de cualquier persona por temor a que alguien fuera capaz de descubrir más allá de la suya propia, creyendo que sus ojos eran las ventanas que mostraban su interior, toda su verdad y soledad…Pero aquel hombre, orgulloso y egocéntrico, le estaba pidiendo perdón, aquel hombre era Yamato Ishida, su amigo de la infancia…era él a pesar de todo…y sus ojos…eran hermosos…nunca había visto unos ojos igual…pero a pesar de ser hermosos parecían tristes…casi tan tristes como los de ella.

¿Era eso posible? ¿Sería Yamato Ishida un hombre triste? Era cierto que de pequeño había sido un niño que se guardaba todo el dolor para sí y su mirada era la única capaz de decir lo que su boca se negaba a transmitir, pero siempre había creído que en el momento en el que descubrió a Sora había cambiado…¿o tal vez fue ella la que cambió? ¿Quién sabe? Estaban tan lejos siempre….

El sonido de un claxon hizo que ambos rompieran aquel encuentro de miradas, por lo visto Matt también se había quedado observando no se sabía qué en ella.

-¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber que hacen ahí en medio, no ven que está en rojo? ¡Marchad a flirtear al parque! –dijo un hombre con voz ruda desde un Seat rojo.

-Y usted vuelva a la escuela para que le enseñen educación –murmuró Matt arrastrando a una atónita Mimi hacia el arcén.

Una vez en terreno peatonal se desasió de él para volverse a acomodar de manera correcta el vestido.

-De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas –le dijo de manera digna.

Matt suspiró frente a aquella reacción, era orgullosa hasta decir basta. Pero, un momento antes, al quedarse quietos en mitad del paso de cebra, había visto debilidad en su mirada, debilidad y algo más…algo que no era capaz de describir pero que alimentaba su espíritu protector.

-¿No quieres saber para qué he venido? –dijo obviando aquel pensamiento anterior.

-Ahora que lo dices, no estaría mal –volvió a retomar el paso mientras él lo continuaba a su lado, aceptando así aquella conversación-, si hubieras empezado por ahí no me hubiera enfadado.

-Te tenía que devolver el susto –simplificó.

-Aplaudo tus fantásticas ideas…

-Gracias, gracias –nuevamente habían vuelto a desviarse del tema-. Aunque esta fue tuya no mía, yo me he limitado a imitarte.

Mimi refunfuño y maldijo algo inentendible entre dientes, provocando que Matt volviera a reír.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué una Miss Universo va caminando hacia casa, no se supone que debería tener una limusina de producción o llevar el Mercedes que tan fácilmente pierde?

-¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que voy a casa?

Matt se encogió de hombros.

-He oído que lo utilizabas como excusa con Dan –repitió con voz cursi el nombre del productor. Lo cierto es que al oírla decir que Miles la esperaba había supuesto que sería en casa.

-Porque vivo demasiado cerca como para que sea necesario contaminar aún más la capa de ozono –respondió inocente aceptando aquella pregunta.

-Buena chica, ¿así que me enseñarás dónde vives? –preguntó con falso tono seductor.

Mimi se detuvo analizando al situación, era cierto, si continuaba caminando lo llevaría hasta su casa y entonces, tal vez, se vería obligada a decirle que subiera para no parecer maleducada y si había prensa mal hablarían y saldrían rumores falsos, además no había subido nadie a su apartamento desde hacía dos años, a excepción de Albert, Sarah y el servicio y él no iba a ser el primero en romper aquello, aún así no continuar andando sería todavía de peor educación…

-Ahora ya sé por qué te llaman Miss U, porque te pierdes constantemente pensando en quién sabe qué y flotando en quién sabe qué universo –escuchó como se mofaba Matt haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Ya… -admitió para sorpresa del rubio-. La verdad no lo había pensado pero puede ser… -alzó la mirada para verlo parado frente a ella con el signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro-. Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en si estaría bien que te llevara hasta casa por si había prensa –admitió media verdad para después sonreír intentando desengrasar la situación-. Es que ¿sabes? Están desesperados por buscarme novio y, hombre que ven cerca de mí, hombre que me encasquetan.

Otra vez aquella sonrisa falsa, cínica, horrible, se dibujaba en su rostro haciendo más evidente la belleza que una vez tuvo.

-¿Y Michael no se queja?

Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, nuevamente había hablado más de la cuenta…

-Michael no opina –dijo seria.

Y por primera vez Matt se dio cuenta de algo… ¿puede que las cosas no fueran tan bien como se imaginaba que irían con Michael?

-Creo que yo tampoco desconfiaría de ti –intentó destensar la situación-, eres una especie de monja liberal ultra feminista que dice si al amor y no a la guerra, incapaz de engañar a su pareja.

Mimi lo miró de reojo, esas palabras, en otro tono, hubieran parecido un comentario sarcástico más, pero Matt parecía serio diciéndolas.

-No soy como la gente cree… -susurró.

-¿Perdón?

-Que será mejor que sigamos caminando o llegaré para la cena –dijo retomando el paso y obligando al rubio a que la persiguiera una vez más-. Bueno, ¿a qué has venido?

Cierto, lo había vuelto a olvidar.

-Creo recordar que quedamos para el jueves -Mimi se dio una palmada en la frente, lo cierto es que lo había olvidado por completo, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar- ¿No me digas que lo habías olvidado? –preguntó sorprendido al observar su reacción.

Mimi rió nerviosa.

-Bueno…un poquito…es que he tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza: hablar con el servicio para que volviera al trabajo, convencer a Albert para que se quedara con Miles, hablar con la productora para las recetas de esta semana, hablar con la profesora de Miles porque empieza las clases en 10 días y teníamos asuntos importantes que tratar, llamar a mis padres porque sí, llamar al técnico porque las persianas automáticas no funcionaban y…un sinfín de cosas más, eso sin tener en cuenta que me ha tocado limpiar el loft mientras el servicio no estaba, hacer las camas, cocinar, lavar la ropa ¿tú sabes lo que es hacer todo eso? –dijo mirándolo nuevamente mientras seguía enumerando- ¡Y planchar, un horror! He quemado dos camisetas de Miles y he destrozado uno de mis vestidos preferidos, juro que nunca más volveré a coger una plancha aunque sea asunto de vida o muerte…

Aunque tuviera una edad considerable continuaba siendo la mimada que fue por lo que parecía…el problema es que se podría ahorrar esas explicaciones de pija consentida que en su vida normal no tenía nada mejor que hacer que limarse las uñas.

-Creo que lo he entendido Mimi, no hace falta que continúes –la interrumpió, ella lo miró y se sonrojó.

-Hablo demasiado, lo sé…

-No te preocupes, está bien… -dijo agarrándola de manera inconsciente por el hombro como símbolo de amistad y cariño.

Mimi miró como la mano de Matt se posaba con tacto sobre su hombro izquierdo y pudo notar como su brazo le atravesaba la nuca –la había cogido-, inmediatamente toda su sangre se concentró en su cabeza y un rechazo brutal se apoderó de sus entrañas, era un hombre –fuera, no-.

No fue consciente de aquel acto de camaradería hasta que notó como la mano de su "amiga" se posaba sobre la suya y le apartaba el brazo intentando mantener la compostura pero de manera rápida, ¿por qué diablos había sentido el genial impulso de cogerla ? Pero es que parecía tan triste…desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba ella ante el acto despectivo del que acababa de ser víctima.

-Lo siento –dijo en voz baja-, olvido que nuestra amistad todavía está en proyecto y no llevamos ni los cimientos.

"_Amistad en proyecto",_ no lo había pensado…aprovechó que él no la miraba para analizarlo bien. Era…bueno…sí…

-No pasa nada, es sólo que…bueno…no me gusta mucho que me agarren, pero mira, una cosa más que sumar a la lista de: "Lo que sabes de Mimi" –Falsa, mentirosa, cínica, si apenas sabía nada y lo verdaderamente importante no estaba dispuesta a contárselo-. En fin –suspiró-, ¿me vas a decir para qué has venido?

La cuarta o quinta vez que se desviaba del tema.

-¡Cierto! El otro día quedamos para el jueves pero no acordamos hora ni lugar, básicamente para eso.

Mimi lo miró extrañada.

-Por supuesto que lo hicimos, quedamos a las 12 en tu casa ¿no? Lo dijiste tú mismo –dijo plenamente convencida mientras esquivaba a una mujer con un carro de la compra.

-No, eso fue antes de que me dijeras que hasta el jueves no estabas libre, después no quedamos en nada –la rebatió seguro.

Era cierto, había pensado en la posibilidad de que Mimi creyera que habían quedado a las doce y, en un primer momento, había decidido esperar a ver qué pasaba el jueves sin más, si venía la soportaría, sino, mejor. Pero después la idea de que no viniera porque no habían estipulado hora y de que no hubiera modo de que se pusiera en contacto con él para quedar se adueñó de él durante todo el día y no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza hasta que no buscó por internet cuál era el programa de cocina de Mimi Tachikawa, en qué cadena se emitía y dónde estaban los estudios. Era una ansiedad que lo hizo sentir estúpido -¿qué hacia él preocupándose por algo así?-, pero que sin saber por qué había quedado resuelta minutos atrás al verla salir, algo deprimida pero bastante atractiva, de los estudios de televisión. Después había apareciendo el tal Daniel, dejando un río de baba tras de sí, y había sentido curiosidad por ver qué tipo de relación mantenía ella con alguien así, hasta que ella, para su inadmisible alegría, lo había rechazado y él había decidido intervenir.

-¿No me digas que has venido sólo para eso? –lo interrogó sorprendida y admirada mientras un cosquilleo incomprensible se acomodaba en su estómago.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No tenía otro modo de ponerme en contacto contigo –dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Si te hubieras ofrecido a darme tu número de teléfono… –insinuó ofendida.

-Si te hubieras ofrecido tú… -Mimi resopló.

-De acuerdo te lo daré –aceptó. ¿No era nada malo darle tu teléfono a un amigo, verdad?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que lo quería? –dijo petulante.

-¡Ishida! –exclamó irritada y aceleró el paso haciendo que él tuviera que dar el doble de zancadas para atraparla- Lo cierto es que Miles todavía no sabe nada, así que ya te lo dije, si te ves en el compromiso de que quedemos porque te parecí desesperada te desligo de toda culpabilidad. Total, tampoco creo que me apeteciera verte de nuevo… -estaba enfadada, hablaba deprisa y mirando al frente, sabiendo que Matt estaba allí porque era él a quien se dirigía pero ignorándolo por completo.

Aquello era ya el desmadre, se lo había dicho y repetido hace apenas tres días, la había ido a buscar a trabajar expresamente para estar seguro de que iría y…ahora…¿decía que no quería pasar el día con él?

-¡Claro que quiero que vengas sino no te habría invitado! –exclamó el también furioso. Sorprendiendo a Mimi y haciendo que su corazón retumbara en su caja torácica-. Si te dejaras de comportar como una niña inmadura lo verías claro, ¡pero no entiendo de qué vas Tachikawa! Aunque la gente sea amable contigo tú siempre crees que el mundo está en tú contra y les contestas de la manera más estúpida que he visto nunca.

Mimi nuevamente se detuvo provocando que Matt, se detuviera con ella, por lo visto el camino de regreso a casa duraría mucho más de lo esperado. _-Tú siempre crees que el mundo está en tu contra-_, ¿y qué iba a hacer si pensaba así? ¿Es que realmente el mundo estaba a su favor? ¡Por favor! Que no la hiciera reír…

-Soy así, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo… -susurró mirando al suelo con una sonrisa amarga.

-Antes tú…

-¡No me vengas con lo de: "antes tú no eras así", porque estoy harta! Además, tú ni me conocías, ni me conoces, ni me has conocido nunca. Si tan mal te caigo, lárgate, no entiendo que haces aquí, he vivido toda mi vida sin alguien como tú así que no creas que te necesito –dijo todavía cabizbaja y mirando al suelo.

Mujer borde, idiota, estúpida, imbécil y demás adjetivos que se le pudieran pasar por la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa maldita desquiciada? Si fuera un hombre ya le habría dado un puñetazo pero, peor, ¿por qué sentía que era una muñeca de porcelana que al más mínimo toque se rompería en mil pedazos y debía proteger para que eso no sucediera?

-Lo siento… -dijo recapacitando al ver que Matt no hablaba-, siempre acabo tratándote mal por cualquier tontería...no creo que debamos coincidir más…

Hubo un prolongado silencio, iba a llorar, sí, como una tonta, como lo que era, una mala persona, empezó a respirar de manera agitada deseando que se abriera un agujero en el suelo debajo de ella y se la tragara para conducirla al mismísimo infierno. Pero una voz habló demostrándole que puede que no todo estuviera perdido.

-El jueves a las 12. Nuestra última oportunidad, lo prometí y me gusta cumplir mis promesas. Si no quieres hacerme sentir mal no la incumplas. Después, ya no nos volveremos a ver si no quieres.

Tendría una última oportunidad para adivinar, no sólo que le pasaba al hijo, sino también que le pasaba a la madre. Pasó por su lado, observando como la mujer tenía los puños apretados, pero al ver que no protestaba ni rebatía nada, continuó por el camino opuesto al de ella. Cuando se hubiera alejado lo suficiente ya cogería un taxi o, tal vez, si conseguía situarse, volviera dando un largo paseo para pensar en lo sucedido.

¿Por qué se esforzaba con ella si ella no hacia ningún esfuerzo por aquella relación?

* * *

**N/a:** ¡Hello! Capítulo interludio para fastidiar a Glisa.

En general el capítulo me ha gustado bastante y creo que se puede adivinar entre líneas mucho de la personalidad de Mimi y de la de Matt. No aparece Miles pero es que esos dos necesitaban un tiempo para ellos solos, en un principio no estaba planteada la pelea final, al contrario había pensado en una conversación sosa y neutra pero creo que, de momento, sus caracteres los obligan a chocar, aunque ya hay guiños que anuncian algo más especial…

_"[…]una parte importante de la estable y correcta vida conyugal que siempre imaginó pero que nunca esperó al tener el ejemplo de sus padres como referente."_ Creo que con esta frase se define a la perfección el por qué de la relación Matt-Sora y sus fundamentos, más adelante se harán más evidentes las carencias.

Mimi continúa montándose su propias, historias, but...es un personaje de los más redondos del fic, así que tiempo al tiempo ^^. También sé que en la conversación con Christian, la Mimi historiadora no pega mucho, pero es mi pequeño guiño a lo que un día puede llegar a ser mi profesión. Es que siempre leo cosas negativas sobre historia en los fics vv".

Me encanta la actitud de Matt respecto a Mimi: "-me tengo que autoconvencer de que no la soporto pero, ¿seguro que no la soporto?- Claramente no, ya se empiezan a dar las primeras señales de lo que de verdad piensa, ¡el subconsicente aflora Ishida y no se puede negar!

Christian – Daniel: Dos nombres que también aparecen en Lost –como Miles-, pero juro que esto no es hecho conscientemente como con el pequeñín.

And…¿qué pensáis de Daniel? Creo que a mí me cae bien…xD

¡Gracias a AnDsI, Melisa, Saku –Zero mío tú quédate con Kaname que es el que le gusta a la mayoría xD-, LOLA, Meems-ishikawa, , Eri, Glisa, , digimon4ever99!

Melisa: Bueno, creo que en este capi ha habido un poquitito de info sobre Michael, aunque no hay nada claro. Jajaja y en cuanto a Miles…lo he dejado descansar un poco, que estaba absorbiendo demasiado protagonismo ^^. ¡Gracias por el RR! BESAZOS ;)

LOLA: Jajajaja juro que actualizar cada dos semanas este fic para mí es un gran esfuerzo vv". Porque…no lo sé se me hace más difícil que otros, además también estoy con "Hombre contra mujer", la uni, trabajos, etc. Ok! Me tunearé un casco para ir por la calle sin peligro mmm…¿aunque no parecería un poco friki? xD. ¡Viva el amor! Que tarde o temprano nos llega a todos vv", te lo dice alguien que ha tenido más desamores que amores –creo- ^^. ¡Me alegra el énfasis que pones en los reviews ;)! ¡GRACIAS muchísimas! Besoos.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

**Capítulo VI**

Observó nuevamente la espectacular entrada de la comunidad, cientos de metros de cristal brillante, reluciente e imponente se postraban ante ella mostrándole la magnificencia y riqueza del lugar. Ok, admitía que Yamato había tenido mejor gusto que ella a la hora de escoger vivienda en New York, aunque probablemente hubiera sido idea de Sora. Sí, eso era, sólo era necesario ver como vestía ese hombre como para saber que tenía buen gusto, perdón, que tenía muy mal gusto.

Bajó nuevamente la mirada y miró el reloj, las 11.30, no había querido llegar tarde para no darle un nuevo motivo a Matt para quejarse, pero el resultado es que había llegado tres cuartos de hora antes y llevaba caminando arriba y abajo 15 minutos con su hijo detrás.

–Suspiró-, ni tan siquiera debería estar ahí. _"Lo prometí y me gusta cumplir mis promesas"_, falso moralista…aunque si lo pensaba bien tampoco tenía que comprometerse con ella si realmente no le apetecía ¿no? Rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró un caramelo de fresa que no dudó en llevarse a la boca, y ella qué sabía, estaba harta de pensar los pros y los contras de todo y de que el resto del mundo aparentemente no se preocupara por nada.

Miró a su hijo que la contemplaba con ojos impacientes, Miles quería esa cita; cuando se lo dijo, como siempre, pareció no inmutarse, pero pudo verlo en sus ojos. Se retiró el flequillo hacia atrás nerviosa y se agachó hacia su pequeño para estar a su altura.

-Te doy permiso para que le rompas lo que quieras, le quites lo que quieras, le pellizques, le pegues o lo tires al agua cuando te dé la gana. Juro que te haré uno de esos pasteles que tanto te gustan si te portas mal -Miles la miró con su habitual indiferencia y negó con la cabeza por lo que su madre rodó los ojos-. Ok, ok, te prometo que te haré uno de esos pasteles que tanto te gustan e iremos al…¿zoo? –Miles negó- ¿la playa? –el niño continuó negando- ¿museo? –preguntó ya exasperada pero su hijo volvió a negar- Entonces iremos a…

-¿Al planetario? –una voz masculina e impertinente sonó tras ella obligándola a girarse indignada, topándose con una barriga masculina al hacerlo, se sonrojó de inmediato y notó que el abdomen que tenía en frente se convulsionaba de manera rítmica antes de levantarse.

-Cuidado Tachikawa, si eres tan poco discreta no me quedará más remedio que confesarle a Sora nuestro idilio –dramatizó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Siento decirte que no eres mi tipo, Ishida.

Al recibir esa respuesta Matt escaneó instintivamente a la mujer de arriba abajo y habló sin analizar realmente lo que estaba a punto de decir, dejando a sus labios hablar antes de que la información fuera claramente procesada en su cerebro.

-Qué lastima, porque tú el mío sí –el tono de voz, la mirada y la pose que adoptó hablaron por sí solos. Hacía siglos que no hablaba de esa manera, tanto que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tratado de seducir a alguien, miró a la mujer que tenía delante que parecía en estado de shock y aprovechando su desconcierto se dirigió hacia su hijo ¿qué demonios le había pasado por la cabeza para soltar una barbaridad semejante? Que fuera una mujer dichosamente atractiva no era motivo para que le espetara una proposición de una manera tan anhelante, no tenía necesidad ninguna, Sora era mil veces mejor que ella.

-¿Así que quieres que te lleve al planetario, hombretón? –se dirigió hacia Miles sintiendo su propia voz inestable tratando de olvidar aquel pequeño incidente.

Mimi por primera vez con él no supo que contestar, realmente no lo esperaba o, por lo menos no esperaba una indirecta tan directa como aquella, podía haber esperado esas palabras de él, pero siempre en un tono irónico, no un tono…un tono…trato de mirarlo directamente a los ojos intentando averiguar qué había pretendido pero él ya no la miraba, estaba acuclillado diciéndole alguna tontería a su hijo. ¿Tal vez había malinterpretado aquellas palabras?

Tenía que decir algo, destensar aquella situación o sino el día iba a ser insoportable, pero qué. Se dirigió también hacia su inocente hijo que parecía medianamente cómodo al estar con Matt.

-¿D-de qué habláis? –tartamudeó nerviosa con una sonrisa y un tono de voz amable que todavía no había empleado con Matt.

-Le estaba proponiendo una cita a tu hijo, que por cierto, ha aceptado –sonrió socarrón-. ¿Verdad que sí? –actuó con pasmosa naturalidad.

-Miles no… -miró primero a Matt y después a su hijo anonadada. Miles no aceptaba salir con nadie que no fuera ella y al decir nadie, era nadie, ni siquiera asistía a las excursiones con el colegio y ahora él…con dos palabras bonitas que había cruzado con su hijo en las pocas ocasiones que se habían encontrado había conseguido un sí aumentando su frustración.

-Miles, sí, ¿a qué has dicho que sí, hombretón? –y para sorpresa de la madre el niño aceptó con una semisonrisa.

El rubio llevó una mano a la cabeza de su hijo para alborotarle el pelo. Y entonces no pudo evitar que el déjà vu se hiciera presente, Michael también era rubio y tenía los ojos azules, y hablaba un inglés japonizado por su culpa y…también, Michael también le alborotaba el pelo cuando quería hacerlo enfadar o felicitarlo por algo…así que sin poder evitarlo, posó su mano sobre la de Matt y la alejó de la cabeza de su hijo, sintiendo como le escocían los ojos.

-No hagas eso nunca más –rogó con voz tétrica y suave. El rubio la miró sorprendido aumentando la grandeza de sus ojos-. Por favor… -dijo mientras le dejaba ir la mano.

Tenía la mano helada.

-o-

Nada había empezado como debería, ni tan siquiera su primer encuentro era el claro pronóstico del: "y vivieron felices y comieron felices", pero ahí estaban, luchando por algo que desconocían pero que probablemente habían sentido desde el primer instante que se vieron, con el único pero de que debían permitirle tiempo, al tiempo. Se podría decir que no habían empezado mal, aunque tampoco lo hubieran hecho bien, seguían juntos, habían quedado y estaban en una cita que probablemente se había desmoronado antes de nacer….

Mimi miró con entusiasmo el espacioso hall de la recepción: amplias baldosas negras y relucientes de opaco mármol que producían efecto espejo y mostraban aquello que su falda no quería enseñar a las miradas indiscretas, un sinfín de sofás de cuero y mesas para proporcionar un cómodo descanso a sus inquilinos, un recto servicio, tanto de seguridad como de atención, lujo, lujo y más lujo desenfrenado…sin duda, el sueño de todo ser humano.

Miles caminaba entre ambos adultos aunque parecía ignorar todo lo que su madre contemplaba maravillada, había algo que había llamado su, aparentemente, escasa atención: la mano de Matt. Era ancha, grande, con uñas cortas y pulcramente cuidadas, una mano que aparentaba fuerza, protección, al contrario que las de su madre que eran finas y delicadas, con uñas largas y de porcelana, a pesar de ser cocinera, de apariencia frágil.

Sin ni tan siquiera dudarlo, guiado por ese instinto infantil que reclama protección, alargó sus pequeñas manos y asió las de los mayores –las de ambos-.

La castaña viró un momento alegre para sonreírle a su hijo al sentir el contacto con él, pero algo la sorprendió y molestó, Miles también estaba agarrado de Matt, avanzando demasiado rápido con él… Se detuvo de repente mientras el corazón le golpeaba seco la caja torácica, provocando inconscientemente que Miles se detuviera y, a su vez, también lo hiciera Matt que había aceptado encantado el agarre del pequeño.

Iba a decirle al rubio que soltara a su hijo cuando alguien entró en escena sin ser llamado e interrumpió lo que hubiera sido una situación tensa.

-¿Mimi Tachikawa? –una voz femenina y tierna la llamó con emoción contenida a su espalda-. ¿Eres la top Mimi Tachikawa, no?

Mimi viró con su sonrisa 132 para encarar a aquella posible fan adolescente, topándose con una niña alta, de no más de 12 años, con el pelo corto agarrado en dos pobres colas y para nada delgada, que llevaba el móvil en una mano y con la otra arrastraba a su madre hacia ella con la felicidad y la adoración plasmadas en el rostro.

-Sí, soy yo, encantada.

-¡Eres mucho más guapa en persona que en la tele o en fotos!

La madre que también era recia y, parecía mayor incluso que Mimi, le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

-Gracias –le gustaba que la adularan, para qué iba a mentir, aunque le incomodaba como la miraba la madre.

-De mayor quiero ser como tú –continuó ajena a su malestar.

-¿Malhumorada y caprichosa?

-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro, Ishida? –lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras corroboraba que él aún continuaba asido a su hijo.

La adolescente miró a ese desconocido que había osado criticar a su adorada estrella, analizándolo minuciosamente, probablemente tratando de descubrir quién era él mientras se quedaba embobada por su atractivo, sin poder rebatirle nada.

-Debes de querer ser tu misma, con tus defectos y tus virtudes, yo no tengo nada de especial, cariño –ignoró por completo el comentario de Matt y le golpeó el hombro a la chiquilla en un gesto afectivo.

La morena desvió su atención de Matt que le sonreía y volvió a centrarla en ella.

-¡Ya! Pero tú eres fantástica. ¡Ojalá yo llegue a ser una modelo como tú! –insistía con su madre detrás que cada vez tenía los labios más apretados.

Probablemente la niña pertenecía al grupo de fans ultras pero la madre pertenecería a los ultras de sus detractores, seguro.

-El mundo de la moda es muy duro…debes de esforzarte mucho si de verdad es tu sueño y tener mucho cuidado. No luches nunca contra tu cuerpo para conseguir algo tan banal como desfilar en Victoria's Secret.

-Buen consejo de alguien que ha vivido así hasta que ha podido.

Por fin la mujer intervino, no pudiendo más, probablemente sintiéndose aludida y mal por el último comentario de Mimi, que había venido a decir de manera sutil, algo así como: no seas modelo porque no das la talla, 36 o 34 para ser más específicos.

-Sí, por eso puedo opinar, porque sé de lo que hablo –borró la sonrisa de su rostro aunque no intentó perder el tono amable.

-¿Por qué también te ha tocado provocarte vómitos y aceptar proposiciones de altos cargos, no?

-¡Mamá!

Y lo que antes presumía ser completo rechazo hacia ella se hizo evidente con aquellas palabras. Aquella mujer, seca y malhumorada, que tenía una hija que era todo lo contrario a ella, la estaba atacando como había hecho mucha gente años atrás y continuaban haciendo de vez en cuando, pero ya no estaba acostumbrada, ya no…ya no…ya no estaba acostumbrada a contestar, a enfrentarse sola…Quiso rebatirle pero la lengua se le bloqueó, se sentía indefensa, con su hijo delante y las espantosas insinuaciones que había hecho.

-Yo no…nunca… -inconscientemente se puso delante de Miles, creyendo así que lo defendería de aquella situación.

-Conozco a Mimi desde que éramos niños y siempre ha sido la niña mona que apuntaba maneras y nos traía a todos de cabeza, no le ha sido necesario acostarse con nadie, ni vomitar o dejar de comer para tener el físico que tiene. Sólo estaba tratando de aconsejar a su hija –la mujer movió los labios para protestar pero él la detuvo-. Discúlpeme, pero creo que el comentario estaba completamente fuera de lugar, así como cualquier otro que pretenda hacer ahora, más, teniendo en cuenta que hay niños pequeños delante.

De ese modo Yamato Ishida refrenó a la mujer y defendió a Mimi Tachikawa por primera vez, ignorando mucho más de lo que podía llegarse a imaginar pero sintiendo que aquel tratamiento estaba siendo completamente injusto, teniendo en cuenta la amabilidad con la que Mimi estaba atendiendo a aquella niña.

-Nancy hazte la foto con ella rápido y vámonos.

La niña ahora coaccionada al presenciar aquel pequeño rifi-rafe se acercó tímida a Mimi y murmuró un débil: "-¿Puedo?", antes de que ella asintiera y posaran para la foto, tras lo que volvió junto a su madre.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Nancy –volvió a sonreírle a la muchachita.

-Sí, para mi también –sonrió olvidando momentáneamente lo que había pasado, parecía que se iban a marchar cuando volvió a girarse un segundo-. Lo olvidaba. Siento mucho lo de Michael –tras esto, junto a su madre se marchó para, probablemente, no volverse a encontrar nunca con aquella modelo que tanto admiraba.

De lo único que fue capaz Mimi, ante aquel imprevisto comentario, fue de girarse a mirar y esperar cualquier posible reacción de Miles, pero el niño pareció no haber escuchado aquellas últimas palabras o no haberse sentido para nada afectado con ellas. Permanecía serio, mirándola con esos ojos castaños que producían ternura ya que continuamente intentaban hablar, pero todo parecía seguir igual en su interior, aún así era demasiado difícil para ella, después de dos pesados años, intentar predecir certeramente lo que fuera que estuviera pensando su hijo. Así que algo más tranquila porque Miles parecía estar bien pudo expandir sus sentidos hacia todo lo que la rodeaba y percatarse de que la intensa mirada aguamarina de Matt estaba completamente focalizada en ella, tal vez esperando a que dijera algo que no pensaba decir.

-¡Me muero de ganas por conocer la decoración de tu casa! –volteó hacia el sonriendo y rogando porque él no preguntara.

Y se volvieron a topar, la clara miel se diluía con la intensidad de aquel mar que era su mirada. Matt la observaba serio, como nunca, intentando ver más allá en ella, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que desviar su mirada si no quería ser descubierta. Era increíblemente molesto que hiciera eso, que la mirara de aquel modo incomprensible y sagaz, duro y penetrante.

-Sí, será mejor que avancemos –murmuró unos segundos después, retomando el paso, más para sí que para ella.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el recorrido hasta el apartamento de Matt, provocando que el trayecto en ascensor fuera bastante incómodo, el único que no parecía molesto ante aquella situación era Miles, que había vuelto al agarre de los dos adultos que tenía a ambos lados y se limitaba a mirar como uno, a uno, el marcador digital iba cambiando de piso. Mimi no protestó, sabía que su lucha por focalizar y descentrar la atención de su hijo de Matt estaba perdida antes de empezar así que era tan absurdo continuar con ella como lo fue la batalla ruso-turca de Karánsebes. Además, lo más probable es que aquel fuera el último encuentro con su "gran amigo" rubio.

-Llegamos –murmuró Matt cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 17.

En cuanto las puertas metálicas se abrieron ambos sintieron que algo de la intoxicación vivida durante el trayecto desaparecía, como si abandonar el espacio reducido del ascensor y poder respirar el aire renovado del recinto fuera una terapia rápida y milagrosa.

Mimi observó ansiosa el pulcro rellano mientras Matt avanzaba para abrir la puerta que conducía a su hogar, no sabía que intenciones tenía Mimi pero según los planes unilaterales que él había formado, primero le enseñaría la urbanización, después probablemente comerían y, por último, ¿irían a la piscina? Ignoraba cuáles eran las pretensiones de aquella excéntrica mujer, incluso las suyas propias al haber propuesto aquel encuentro ¿en qué había estado pensando? Era todo tan absurdo e infantil y peor para él, poco planeado, que no podía dejar de recriminárselo. Recriminación que aumentaba en cuanto pensaba que si no existiera aquella cita probablemente no tendría otra oportunidad de volver a verla ni de descubrir nada cuando tenía tanto que preguntarle.

-No tenemos servicio, así que tal vez no esté todo tan espléndido como esperabas…

Mimi asomó la cabeza tímida a través del umbral de la puerta a la par que Miles la soltaba y se dirigía hacia el interior con Matt, por lo que le había parecido entender el adulto le había dicho que le enseñaría no sé qué que a Souta le encantaba, decidió avanzar curiosa también. Lo cierto es que le encantaba cotillear la decoración de casa de los demás y compararla con la suya, años atrás había sido uno de sus hobbies preferidos, hobby que ahora ya había abandonado simplemente porque no se veía con nadie, de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa…podía ser una rutina algo solitaria pero así lo había decidido hacía dos años atrás, después de lo sucedido con Michael.

Era una casa con decoración minimalista, muebles sencillos y llanos, sin exceso de decoración, en tonos blanco roto y negro, una decoración, tal vez sobria, pero que creía no desencajaba para nada con la personalidad de Matt, a pesar de la amplitud del comedor, éste sólo se separaba de la concina por la típica barra americana que ella tanto odiaba, le parecía sumamente incómodo el mezclar el ruido y los olores de la comida con la rutinaria vida en el salón. En cuanto a la decoración, siguiendo la regla de: "menos es más", sólo podía destacar una especie de plato negro con paisaje de bambú en tono canela y un simple y sencillo ramo de amapolas artificial sobre la mesa acristalada que precedía al sofá de cuero negro, ni fotos, ni cuadros ni nada. Además sólo gozaba de ventanal la parte izquierda de la estancia, contraponiéndose a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada en su vivienda, aún así decidió acercarse ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, en realidad le gustaría introducirse en el esqueleto de lo que era el resto de la vivienda para buscar a Miles pero decidió que no quería parecer impaciente, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado permisiva…

Se acomodó en el cristal para observar hacia abajo, la magnifica vista de la piscina, llena de niños correteando alrededor y en el agua llamó su atención, provocando que no pudiera evitar reír al observar como una niñita rubia intentaba lanzar al agua a un corpulento y velludo hombre, los niños eran tan inocentes que se creían capaces de cualquier cosa…

-¿De qué te ríes?

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Matt se había apalancado a su lado y miraba en su misma dirección intentando buscar lo divertido, no le contestó, su instinto sólo fue capaz de indicarle que faltaba una pieza importante en aquel puzle.

-¿Dónde está Miles? –preguntó intentando no parecer nerviosa.

-Lo he dejado jugando con un aparato de Souta.

-¿Dónde? –frunció el ceño-. No está bien Yamato, no me gusta que se quede solo –dijo mientras avanzaba para introducirse en el pasillo de habitaciones como si conociera a la perfección el lugar.

-Mimi no le va a pasar nada, mi hijo no tiene ningún Chuky en casa –la siguió mientras observaba como ella abría todas las puertas de manera descarada-. Bueno, está bien, por lo menos me ahorro la faena de enseñarte toda la casa, ya la estás viendo tu misma.

Eso hubiera podido ser cierto si la mujer no hubiera estado tan ofuscada buscando a su hijo que era incapaz de ver nada que no fuera la cabeza castaña y rizada de su pequeño.

-Mimi es la última puerta a la izquierda –la ayudó incómodo por que ella aireara su intimidad de una manera tan desenfadada-. Me parece que no tiene la importancia que le estás dando.

-Tú no lo entiendes –murmuró mientras abría la puerta señalada.

Pero lo que vio la hizo sorprenderse, su hijo estaba a oscuras, tumbado en el suelo, sobre una alfombra de color rojo mientras observaba el blanco techo en el que se reflejaban cientos de estrellas, galaxias y planetas que giraban de manera lenta y progresiva. Su rostro navegaba entre la calma y la serenidad, el disfrute y la atención, podía parecer algo común pero hacía mucho que Miles no ofrecía ese tipo de expresiones…Mimi no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar un gritito de admiración.

-A todos los niños les encanta –escuchó la voz de Matt a su derecha pero su visión aún estaba en su hijo.

-Ya…

Matt la observó y una sonrisa dulce se dibujó sin querer en su rostro, realmente era tierna en cuanto a su hijo se refería y sabía que algo no estaba bien aunque ella no lo hubiera dicho, no lo pensó y la agarró de la mano para internarla en la habitación.

-Tumbémonos con él –fue todo lo que dijo cuando ella viró a mirarlo sorprendida y lo obligó a soltarle la mano, aún así obedeció y cada cual se tumbó a un lado del pequeño-. ¿Te parece bien verdad, hombretón? –preguntó mientras se acomodaba-. A todos los niños les encanta y como tu madre no deja de ser una niña también le chifla.

Mimi resopló molesta y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que no tienes ninguna gracia? –refunfuñó, aunque empezaba a quedarse absorta con el circular del sistema solar.

-No, porque sabes que la tengo…

Giró para mirarla y disfrutar nuevamente de su reacción pero todo pensamiento murió en el acto cuando la observó, sólo podía verla de perfil, pero estaba hermosa, su ondulado y claro cabello brillaba con la escasa luz de la habitación, su pecho se movía acompasado y lento siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración y su rostro, calmo, le transmitió lo que siempre había sospechado: era un ser completamente débil y desprotegido. La armonía que le había producido aquella vista a la que él ya estaba tan acostumbrado la había hecho bajar la guardia y, sin quererlo, y sin ser aquella una situación en la que ella necesitara protección se había mostrado tal cual era, descubriendo una parte de ella que estaba convencido que quería esconder, sus ojos castaños transmitían tristeza, demasiada tristeza para una sola persona y sus labios…aunque se esforzaban por sonreír sólo se curvaban levemente en una pobre imitación de lo que podía llegar a ser una sonrisa de verdad.

Y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta: Mimi Tachikawa escondía mucho más de lo que, probablemente, estaba dispuesta a admitir y de lo que él pudiera pensar y probablemente estaba estrechamente interrelacionado con Michael y su hijo.

Algo inhóspito se adueñó de él, le apetecía alargar la mano y acariciarle el rostro, acercarla a él y abrazarla para conseguir que se fundiera y abriera a él, para hacer que esa bonita mujer consiguiera desahogarse y volver a ser feliz, no pudo evitar recriminarse su comportamiento hasta la fecha, aunque era cierto que ella lo había provocado.

-Mimi… -murmuró su nombre en voz baja sin apenas darse cuenta, sintiendo como le fallaba la voz y en cuanto ella se giró a mirarlo extrañada tuvo que desviar la mirada para no ser descubierto en un inesperado sonrojo.

Sólo una oración pasó por la mente de Mimi en aquel momento_: "Qué lastima, porque tú el mío sí"_, ¿por qué recordaba ahora precisamente ese frase? Es más ¿por qué la tenía que recordar precisamente en aquel momento? Los dos a oscuras, tumbados en la habitación…era…era…se levantó brusca y nerviosa por como se habían podido llegar a torcer sus pensamientos en un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él incorporándose también.

Mimi dio una rápido vistazo a su alrededor ¿que qué pasaba? Nada, que simplemente se encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, tumbada –a pesar de que Miles estaba en medio-, junto a un hombre que, mirándolo bien y aunque nunca lo admitiera a viva voz, nunca podría ir unido con cualquier palabra que implicara fealdad, pero no podía decirle eso a él, realmente no podría decírselo ni a él ni a nadie. Sólo entonces se percató de que Miles estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Miles se ha dormido… -dijo dando las gracias a dios y a su hijo por haberle permitido dar esa excusa.

Matt miró también al pequeño niño castaño.

-Algo en común debía de tener contigo –bromeó.

-¿Qué insinúas? –frunció el ceño temiendo su respuesta.

-¡Oh, vamos! Siempre ha sido evidente que tenías más similitud con la Bella Durmiente que con la Cenicienta –ironizó.

-Que necesite 12 horas de sueño diarias no quiere decir que después no pueda convertirme en la mejor Cenicienta que has conocido nunca –rió-. Pero ¿qué me dices de ti? Siempre has creído que eras Hércules y eres la Bestia –se burló esta vez ella.

No se enfadó, a pesar de que podría haberlo echo ese comentario no le sentó mal, es más le pareció divertido.

-La belleza está en el corazón… -tarareó Matt sorprendiéndose por su propia reacción.

-Sí, claro –Mimi le acarició el rostro a su hijo con ternura-. Por eso al final la Bestia acababa siendo un atractivo príncipe gruñón, ¿no?

¿Se puede saber qué hacían hablando de películas de Disney? Matt se encogió de hombros.

-A mí no me pregunte señorita, yo no escribí la historia. Probablemente si lo hubiera hecho Bella hubiera acabado con Gastón.

-¿Gastón? –torció el labio horrorizada-. ¡Yamato eso es lo más cruel que podría pasar!

-¿Y que acabara muerto no lo es? Sólo era un pobre incomprendido al que le tenían que enseñar que no todo giraba en torno a él…pero nadie se molestó…

-Y de mal corazón Ishida. Era guapo y de mal corazón, la Bestia era horrible pero de buen corazón, ahí radica la metáfora, si Bella no hubiera acabado con la Bestia no hubiera tenido sentido…

-Gastón también podría haber cambiado… -la miró directamente a los ojos mientras ella parecía analizar todo lo dicho hasta el momento dispuesta a rebatirlo, no pudo evitar sonreír-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos hablando de películas de Disney? –hizo palabras aquel pensamiento inicial.

-¿Son bonitas, no crees?

-Prefiero no opinar –dijo levantándose-. La verdad es que a Akiko le encantan, aunque Souta, yo y Sora no las soportamos –acabó mientras encendía la luz-. ¿A Miles le gustan? –se agachó para apagar el aparatejo y la miró interrogante.

-Un poco –respondió con la boca pequeña.

No, la verdad es que a la que le gustaban esas películas era a ella pero nunca iba a decirle a él que se las hacía ver a su hijo sólo porque ella no quería sentirse tremendamente infantil al verlas sola.

-Seguro que le gustan más a la madre –respondió Matt mirando a Miles, que estaba aovillado en el suelo-. ¿Quieres que lo ponga en la cama?

-Si no es molestia…

-Don't worry –le sonrió.

Mimi observó atenta como Matt cogía a su hijo con cuidado y lo posaba con delicadeza sobre la cama, de edredón rojo, que había en esa misma habitación. Le daba rabia, Matt era una persona increíblemente sagaz y lo de las películas sólo era una de las muchas cosas de las que se había percatado sin que ella quisiera, ese era sólo un tonto detalle que indicaba que era mucho más inteligente de lo que podía haber pensado. Decidió levantarse también.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que la primera conversación en la que no peleamos es un absurdo de películas infantiles? –la miró sentado en la parte baja de la cama en la que había depositado a Miles.

Si era sincera no se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle, pero era bien cierto y…había estado bien…

A partir de ahí pareció que todo fluyó con algo más de normalidad. Matt continuaba con sus comentarios ácidos aunque no hirientes, por lo menos a Mimi dejaron de parecérselo para parecerle mínimamente ingeniosos y divertidos y, al hacer dos años que no se veían tenían demasiadas cosas de las que hablar como para que no se les agotaran los temas de conversación –hijos, colegio, trabajo, matrimonio, salidas, entradas, cosas sin importancias, anécdotas tontas…-. El único tema que incomodaba a Mimi era todo lo que pudiera hacer referencia a su vida de pareja y, en cuanto salía algo de él a la luz, empezaba a mover las manos nerviosa y desviaba la atención en cualquier otra cosa.

Comieron una vez que Miles se hubo despertado, Matt cocinaba bien y ése fue el primer halago que recibió de Mimi y, una vez hecho esto prosiguió a enseñarle todo lo que ella ansiaba y consideraba maravilloso: el campo de golf, el parque infantil, las pistas de tenis…la mujer parecía encantada con toda aquel derroche de pijismo por metro cuadrado y, a pesar de no ser algo que iba exactamente con su modo de pensar y de ser, a Matt le gustó ver que ella se emocionaba con tonterías como aquellas. La última parada del recorrido fue la piscina, en la que hicieron parada obligatoria para acabar de matar la tarde.

Mimi sacó con cuidado la camiseta negra a su hijo por la cabeza para que el pequeño se quedara únicamente con el bañador beige con unas finas rayas azul oscuro a los costados. Lo cierto es que previendo que podrían ir a la piscina había ataviado a Miles con la ropa veraniega, sustituyendo un pantalón común por el bañador.

-Ya puedes ir al agua, Mily –le sonrió a su hijo pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada más la misma niñita que había estado observando desde casa de Matt esa misma mañana se acercó para darle un toquecito en el hombro al niño.

Miles ni se inmutó así que la niña volvió a darle otro toquecito, pero el niño pareció, nuevamente, no sentir nada.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la niñita con voz aguda a pesar de que Miles no la encarara.

Matt observaba toda la escena atento desde una de las hamacas, acababan de llegar y él había decidido ir a buscar sitio.

No era necesario ser superdotado para saber que Miles no contestó.

-Mily cariño, esa niñita tan mona te ha preguntado cómo te llamas –fue Mimi la que giró a su hijo para que se encara con la interesada.

Sabía que su hijo no iba a responder, pero siempre conservaba la esperanza de que lo pudiera hacer, un milagroso día, por quién sabe qué motivo…

-¿Cómo te llamas? –reiteró la niña-. Yo me llamo Emily –le sonrió mostrando que carecía de las dos paletas delanteras.

Era una niña mona, rubia, morena, ya que probablemente se habría pasado todo el verano en la piscina y los niños pequeños siempre se ponen más morenos que los adultos y, la carencia de los dientes le conferían un toque gracioso que acrecentaba la sensación de Mimi de que era encantadora.

Pero Miles no pensaba lo mismo o, por lo menos, no lo expresaba ya que no le contestó, se limitó a mirar a su madre.

-Se llama Miles bonita –respondió Mimi por él.

-¡Ah! –rió algo cohibida porque un adulto se había dirigido a ella-. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –volvió a mirar a Miles.

Mimi empujó levemente a Miles para que se acercara a la niña aunque el se mostró reticente, retrocediendo lo poco que su madre le había hecho avanzar.

-Ves a jugar con ella Miles –le palmeó la espalda intentando infundirle ánimos.

-¿Vienes? –insistió.

Miles volvió a mirar a su madre y tras mover la cabeza levemente de derecha a izquierda se colocó detrás de ella.

-¿No quieres? –la niña borró la expresión alegre por una de decepción y tristeza.

-Es que es muy tímido –frunció la nariz Mimi sintiendo como le empezaban a picar los ojos.

La verdad es que no estaba excesivamente acostumbrada a presenciar escenas de Miles cara a cara con otros niños, siempre iba con ella sí, pero a los sitios a los que lo pudiera llevar no era común ver gran cantidad de niños y, en su defecto, la mayoría no eran tan extrovertidos como para acercarse a otro y pedirle que juagara con él. Pero en las ocasiones en las que pasaba eso siempre sucedía lo mismo, Miles acababa escondiéndose detrás de ella, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y el otro inocente infante acababa apiadándose de él creyendo que tenía algún problema o enfermedad grave.

-¿Y por qué no habla? –esa pregunta de Emily la pilló de improvisto justo cuando Matt había decidido unirse a ellos.

"Niña, ¿por qué no te largas a incordiar a otra parte si él ya te ha dicho que no quiere jugar contigo?", esa fue la primera idea que se le pasó por la cabeza al oírla formular aquella pregunta, pero evidentemente no le podía decir eso a una tierna e inocente niña.

-¡No! –se apresuró a contestar-. Bueno es que… -no pudo evitar dirigir una furibunda y rápida mirada a Matt que parecía expectante ante la posible respuesta-. Lo cierto es que… no es que no hable… ¡sí!, sí que habla –rió-, el único problema es que es muy tímido, pequeña –le palmeó la cabeza intentando mostrarse comprensiva-. Siento mucho que no quiera jugar contigo.

-Ah… -fue toda respuesta que la niña dio, arrastrando sobremanera la vocal-. No pasa nada –se encogió de hombros-. Seguiré jugando con mi papá.

Volvió a sonreír, diciendo adiós con la mano se marchó tan rápido como había venido.

Mimi suspiró resignada, temía incluso a una niña que no debería tener más de 10 años. Y se acababa de coronar como diosa de la discreción y la actuación, sólo un pensamiento tenía cabida en su cabeza en aquel momento ¿por qué Miles no podía ser como esa niñita? Era cierto que nunca lo había sido, ni tan siquiera cuando hablaba, siempre había sido un niño bastante tímido, al contrario de lo que ella era y fue en su infancia, por eso aún se reprochaba más su maldita forma de ser, porque, tal vez, si ella no fuera tan odiosamente extrovertida y cabeza hueca no hubiera hecho que su hijo adquiriera la actitud contraria ante el mundo, viéndose coaccionado por la personalidad de su propia madre. De nuevo volvió a pensar en Michael, deseaba que él estuviera ahí, que al abrir los ojos se encontrara dos años atrás y todo hubiera sido una maldita pesadilla de la que reírse con él, pero sabía que no sería así, porque por más veces que lo había pensado nunca surtía efecto…

Matt la observó atento, nuevamente estaba perdida, nuevamente se adentraba en un mundo interior en el que era imposible que nadie se introdujera, no podía decir que la conocía, porque no era cierto, pero a esas alturas ya se aventuraba a decir que su mirada se oscurecía y entristecía sobremanera cuando divagaba en algo que, sin duda, era doloroso, dejándose arrastrar por su propia oscuridad. ¿Era por la pregunta de la niñita? Sí, probablemente sí, y probablemente, si no fuera porque se la veía más afectada de lo que hubiera podido considerarse normal si la respuesta que ella había dado era cierta, hubiera preguntado algo más, pero no sería adecuado en aquel momento.

-Tierra llamando a Mimi, ¿me recibe Capitán Pescanova? –bromeó pasando una mano por delante de los ojos castaños.

Mimi movió la cabeza estupefacta y lo miró entonces algo esquiva.

-¿Q-qué? –frunció el ceño.

-Que me llevo a tu hijo al agua –le sonrió.

La mujer tardó en contestar, parecía que aún no había asimilado del todo la información, pero en cuanto recapacitó y entendió las palabras de Matt la angustia que sentía en aquel momento pareció desvanecerse un poco.

-Oh, de acuerdo –sonrió-. Id, id… -respondió medio atontada.

-He dejado nuestras cosas en esas hamacas de ahí –apuntó con la barbilla hacía dos hamacas que había detrás de sí.

Dichas estas palabras, sin pudor alguno, no tendría porque tenerlo, Matt se quitó la camiseta para gusto y disfrute de las mujeres que había ende redor, tendiéndola después a Mimi junto a un: "-si no te importa guardármela…-". Agarró a Miles de la mano y, como si de su propio hijo se tratara lo condujo fraternal hacia el agua.

Mimi los observó todavía algo perpleja desde el lugar, estaba dejando que Miles se acercara mucho a Matt, demasiado, y Matt no preguntaba absolutamente nada sobre él, a pesar de que lo debería haber hecho ya. Era...¿bueno? Sí, eso nunca lo había dudado, pero ahora que habían conseguido mantener una conversación de más de diez segundos sin enfadarse o echarse nada en cara, había descubierto que era demasiado bueno –sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su propia idea sobre el rubio-. O puede que no, puede que cuando fueran críos que no entendían todavía de relaciones amorosas pero sí de gustos y disgustos ya le gustara. Resopló, ¿a qué venía ahora pensar en su infancia? Era ridículo. Y sin más, se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la hamaca que le había señalado dispuesta a leer y desconectar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo desconectaría sabiendo que su hijo estaba cerca, sí, cerca pero seguro con él…Alzó la vista un momento para mirarlo, para observar como el agua delineaba a la perfección los músculos de su torso...¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando ese día? ¿Era acaso el exceso de sol?

-o-

-Vamos, sácate eso que debes estar achicharrándote de calor y métete en el agua Tachikawa –Matt se había acercado a ella, junto con Miles, completamente empapado y pretendía que se metiera en el agua.

-Ishida, ni lo sueñes –repitió por decimoctava vez.

Sí que se había puesto el bikini, pero no tenía intención de despelotarse delante de él… ¿por qué? Simple, porque no. Había desfilado en multitud de ocasiones en bañador, no era algo que le diera vergüenza ni pudor pero ahora…simplemente era no, y un no es un no, punto.

-Tú hijo se aburre conmigo, necesita a la cursi de mamá para divertirse algo.

-Ene O, NO. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de este adverbio de negación? –Matt pareció querer interrumpir pero ella se lo impidió-. Además, Miles se divierte mucho más contigo que conmigo, te encanta restregármelo…

-¿No? Muy bien –se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta, aparentemente dispuesto a volver al agua.

-Después me tacha a mí de inmadura… -murmuró volviendo a sumergirse en el libro.

Pero algo la pilló desprevenida, Matt viró con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, y veloz y fuerte la asió de la cintura, recargándosela al hombro cual saco de patatas.

-¡Bájame si no quieres morir al instante! –pataleó mientras escuchaba una carcajada de Matt-. ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame, bájame! –no cesó de repetir eso hasta que comprobó que el césped era sustituido por mármol blanco, el borde de la piscina-. No te atreve…

¡Rás! Hubiera sido bonito poder acabar la oración pero Matt la había lanzado al agua sin compasión.

En cuanto fue consciente de que se encontraba envuelta y sumergida en líquido, luchó por salir a flote, completamente roja y empapada, percatándose avergonzada como Matt reía, la mayoría de la gente la observaba atónita y, su hijo también sonreía, apartó a Matt de su camino de un empujón, ignorando incomprensiblemente a Miles y se dirigió hacia el borde de la piscina en el que se sentó, sin darse cuenta de que era seguida por el rubio.

-Eres imbécil –murmuró agria mientras se sacaba por la cabeza el ahora pesado vestido veraniego que llevaba, no le quedaba otro remedio.

-No me dirás que no ha sido divertido, además a ti siempre te ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

Le alargó las sandalias que había perdido al entrar en contacto con el agua, ella prácticamente se las arrancó de entre las manos e hizo un puchero de indignación.

-Lo que tú digas –se levantó digna.

Y Matt no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada cuando ella se alzó, la perspectiva que se le ofrecía no era para nada desdeñosa y el cuerpo de la mujer que se lo ofrecía tampoco, fue algo instintivo, pero al fin y al cabo, él también poseía instinto masculino, ¿no? Aunque hubo algo que llamó su atención, en el lado izquierdo, poco debajo de la altura de las costillas, reposaba clara y perlina una cicatriz, profunda, bastante gruesa y alargada, la pregunta fue inevitable.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Mimi frunció el ceño mientras se tomaba la molestia de mirarlo.

-¿El qué?

-La cicatriz.

Mimi desvió la mirada hacia donde la tenía posada Matt _"la cicatriz"_, la había olvidado por completo, aunque probablemente fuera uno de los no por los que no quería quedarse semidesnuda.

-U-un accidente –tartamudeó nerviosa-. Nada importante –mentirosa.

-Parece profunda –advirtió el rubio.

-Lo parece pero no lo es y deja de darle vueltas –se la tapó de manera inconsciente y se alejó de allí.

¿Qué pretendía que le dijera_? "Me la hice en un accidente de coche hace dos años, accidente que, por cierto, salió en todos los medios y que dejó algo mucho más profundo y doloroso en mí que esta absurda cicatriz…" _Era difícil intentar mantener un relación con alguien a quien constantemente debías mentir. Se detuvo para mirar de reojo a Matt, que ahora se encontraba haciendo el payaso con su rígido hijo, -ignorante- fue la única palabra que se le pasó por mente mientras sus ojos, tontamente, se humedecían. Lanzó su pesado y mojado vestido de mala gana junto con las sandalias. Ahora recordaba porque había decidido no tener contacto con nadie, porque eso supondría revivir tarde o temprano aquello que había intentado olvidar, hacer frente a algo para lo que nunca había estado preparada, y en el supuesto que fuera capaz de eso, saber perder y decir adiós cuando le tocara hacerlo, porque siempre, tarde o temprano debías decir adiós a todo el mundo…

-Venga, vuelve al agua… -escuchó como Matt rogaba a su espalda.

-Pareces un crío –protestó cansada mientras se dejaba caer en el borde de la hamaca.

-Tú tampoco eres un gran ejemplo de madurez… -se encogió de hombros.

-Ya… -lo observó sólo para deleitarse al contemplar como se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás y algunas gotas de agua caían sobre su frente, era muy, muy –movió la cabeza en un gesto instintivo de rechazo ante la palabra que le había venido a la cabeza- muy…¿rubio? ¡Dios! Estaba sufriendo una insolación, no era lógico que volviera a pensar en cosas así.

-¿Dónde está Miles?

-Déjalo, es un niño, tiene derecho a divertirse sin la presencia de un adulto que lo atosigue.

Pero para ella esa explicación no fue suficiente, es más, le pareció absurda, puede que otros niños sí que tuvieran ese derecho, pero Miles no, porque Miles no era como los otros niños. Se levantó mientras buscaba a su hijo con la mirada ente la multitud de cabezas que había en el agua, en cuanto lo localizó se dispuso a darle alcance, pero la mano de Matt aferrándose a su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Déjalo, solo también se divertirá.

-Tú no lo entiendes –volvió a repetir la misma oración que aquella misma mañana.

No, no lo entendía, ni lo entendería nunca.

-Explícamelo –habló con decisión, concentrando una fuerte intensidad en sus obres azules.

No, Matt no lo entendía ni lo entendería nunca porque no estaba dispuesta a explicárselo.

-No hay nada que explicar –dijo desviándole la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela.

¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en aquella gran farsante?

-¿Po-por qué no habla? –había estado pensando en como formular esa pregunta desde que la había visto hablando con su hijo en la entrada de la comunidad, pero creyó que si ese no era el momento oportuno no lo sería ninguno.

Aún así se arrepintió de su pregunta, los ojos de Mimi se agrandaron con exageración para después ser cerrados de improvisto, comprobó como su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor rapidez de lo normal y la muñeca que tenía asida temblaba ligeramente.

-Mimi…

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Suéltame –murmuró aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Escucha…

-¡Qué me sueltes! –exclamó forcejeando con él.

No, ¿Qué había estado pretendiendo? Era evidente que esa pregunta iba a llegar, a quién quería engañar, Matt no era aquella niñita que se había encontrado durante unos segundos y a la que no había sido nada fácil mentir, Matt había conocido antes a Miles, sabía como era él antes y era consciente de como es ahora, era lógico que notara el cambio, probablemente lo había notado desde el segundo dos, lo extraño es que no lo hubiera hecho evidente hasta el momento y ahora…ahora sólo le quedaba huir. Huir y olvidar que había intentado llevarse bien con él. Encerrarse en su casa y continuar con su monótona vida tal y como había hecho hasta el momento, porque no podía hablar, no podía decir la verdad y dejar que nadie más la juzgara, le dijera lo mal que lo estaba haciendo, la mirara con lastima y tras un breve: _"lo siento",_ le diera la espalda y empezara a criticarla. Y menos alguien como él, un conocido de toda la vida.

-¿Y si te suelto, huirás, verdad?

Porque ahora veía algo más en claro, Mimi Tachikawa se dedicaba a huir, a fingir una sonrisa huyendo de su propio dolor, a fingir que Miles estaba bien huyendo de lo que fuera que le pasaba…pero él no quería que huyera, no de él, ¿por qué? Porque era ella, no lo entendía pero así era. Puede que siempre le hubiera guardado aprecio, aprecio que ahora se reaviva en su interior.

Mimi no respondió aún así él la soltó, pero antes de que ella se dispusiera a andar habló.

-De acuerdo, olvida que te lo he preguntado. No lo quiero saber, pero deja que Miles se quede a solas un rato, estoy seguro que le irá bien.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no la forzaba? Todo el mundo lo hacía, recordaba a la perfección el sinfín de_: "¿Mimi qué ha pasado…? Habla…Contesta…Llora…Te irá bien desahogarte… ¿Cómo está Miles…?"_ que tuvo que escuchar hacía dos años, mientras le era imposible focalizar su visión en algún rostro conocido y la atiborraban a preguntas sin compasión pero en cambio él…¿se daba por vencido? Eso no era muy típico del Yamato Ishida que ella creía conocer…

-Me gusta el Sol … -alzó la mirada para que el ocaso la deslumbrada y después la bajo para posarla en su hijo que chapoteaba en el agua con calma, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Matt esperó a que después de aquella oración discordante ella dijera que se marchaba, pero no fue así, permaneció estática frente a él y no pudo evitar pensar que ella siempre había tenido cierto parecido con el Sol que tanto admiraba aunque tal vez ahora…

-Yamato…

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin saber qué decir.

-Me parece que sufro amnesia selectiva –torció un poco el gesto para sonreírle-. ¿Una carrera hasta el agua?

Y dicho esto y a pesar de que Matt le recomendara que probablemente a Miles le viniera bien estar solo, se alejó corriendo y se zambulló en el agua, dando por finiquitada allí la discusión y aceptando la compañía de Matt por un tiempo más.

-o-

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que ha sido un buen día…

Mimi miró a Matt a los ojos, mientras recargaba a Miles mejor en su regazo, había vuelto a caer dormido después de cenar y decidió que entonces ya era momento de irse, no le apetecía estar a solas nuevamente con Matt, temía que su cabeza volviera a pensar en las tonterías que de vez en cuando acechaban su mente sin previo aviso y la hacían estremecerse.

-Sí, para mí también ha estado mejor de lo que esperaba –sonrió ¿tímido?

Él no era tímido, pero, desde que había dicho que se marchaba la idea de pedirle el número de teléfono no había desaparecido de su mente, aunque no se atreviera a formularla sin sonar ansioso o indiscreto. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse así si era una simple "amiga"?

El silencio se apoderó del rellano mientras Mimi jugueteaba con el cabello de su hijo y Matt observaba el felpudo sobre el que ella estaba posada. Lo debería cambiar, lo cierto que el austero "Welcome" en letras rojas sobre marrón era demasiado soso y pobre.

-Bueno…me voy –dijo ella en voz baja por lo que Matt se obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-Sí…de acuerdo… -arrastró las palabras en un intento inconsciente de retrasar el momento.

-Recuerdos a Sora, ok? –él asintió.

"Recuerdos a Michael" estaba a punto de repetir él también, pero algo le dijo que aquello no estaría bien.

-Adiós…

-Bye…

No quiso, pero la puerta se tenía que cerrar ahí por hoy, era absurdo permanecer más rato ahí con esa tonta conversación, así que haciendo el gesto de despedida con la mano y comprobando que ella también se disponía a darse la vuelta en un acuerdo tácito de despedida, cerró.

En cuanto lo hizo se maldijo por no haberse atrevido a pedirle el número de teléfono, aunque ella tampoco lo había hecho así que tal vez no tuviera interés…se llevó una mano para alborotarse el pelo mientras recordaba sus palabras días antes: "_Después, ya no nos volveremos a ver si no quieres."_ En aquel momento no se le había ocurrido pensar que tal vez él si que querría volverla a ver, -no por nada en especial- se obligó a pensar, sino porque no tenía grandes amigos en esa parte de New York, a pesar de que se tiraba más de medio año no es que fuera demasiado sociable, su trabajo lo absorbía bastante y así es como debía de ser, estaba allí para trabajar, por eso se alejaba de su familia, no para tontear con cualquiera, aunque admitía que desde que se había mudado a Greene había empezado a sentir que el sentimiento de soledad se hacía cada vez más pesado, su trabajo ya no era lo que fue, obligado a dejar las misiones espaciales por la dichosa edad y a mudarse para convertirse en un simple profesor y además…movió la cabeza, no debía pensar en Sora de aquella manera tan negativa.

Se adentró en su vivienda para remojarse la cara en el lavabo pero al encender la luz y mirar hacia el espejo algo rosa y de caligrafía redonda y ñoña lo sorprendió, haciendo que sonriera inconscientemente y que algo de calidez penetrara la frialdad de segundos atrás.

"_Siempre he preferido la Bestia a Hércules y como sé que la Bestia era tímida y Bella siempre tenía que dar el primer paso, aquí empieza a caminar mi pie derecho:__xxx-xxx-xxxx"_

La sonrisa aumentó y no pudo evitar sacar el móvil del bolsillo de sus jeans y marcar el número, incluso antes de memorizarlo. Sí, sin duda a él también le gustaba el Sol y quería verlo brillar junto con una enorme sonrisa aunque ahora se pareciera más a una hermosa Luna de mirada triste.

****

**N/a:** ¡Hello! Después de muchísimo tiempo, ¡por fin! Nueva actu. In my opinion, creo que ha quedado bastante bien –no exactamente como me gustaría but…- a pesar de que la fui haciendo a trompicones y a intervalos bastante separados los unos de los otros y no es algo que me agrade ya que creo que se pierde bastante la esencia y el hilo…

Hay muchas cosillas que podría comentar, pero sólo diré que la pretensión de este capítulo era –aunque siempre hay pequeñas discusiones-, que acabaran solidificando el inicio de su relación, el tira y afloja constante ya no los podía llevar a ningún sitio.

En cuanto a la conversación Disney xD, se me ocurrió de un modo tan natural y es tan cutre que me encanta, jaja a veces las mejores relaciones se forjan con detallitos tontos como ése…

¡Ju! Creo que ya se está dejando entrever algo más de Mimi y del propio Matt, aunque no se le esté dando aún la importancia necesaria a lo que ronda por sus cabecitas yo creo que ya se empieza a saber algo bastante de ellos…

¡Pobre, Mimi ha sufrido una insolación! xD Y Miles ha dormir jajaja es que el pobre nació cansado… -a mí siempre me lo dicen vv"-.

Lo de las xxx-xxx-xxx es otra cutrez del capítulo pero, sinceramente, no me apetecía inventarme un número de teléfono xD.

Como siempre, siento el retraso y espero que los siguientes capítulos –una vez haya empezado las vacaciones-, lleguen antes, realmente es una historia que me apetece mucho escribir ^^.

¡Gracias a digimon4ever99, Lyls, LOLA, fanny, Rinoa, Saku, Pottsylvania, Melisa, Eri, taioralove, Delia, AnDsI, Neerak, Puchisko, PiNeaPple-wish!

_No respondo a los reviews por falta de tiempo y porque no sé si a quién le haya podido responder y a quién no xD. ¡En el próximo capi prometo responderlos! ¡Gracias de nuevo a toda la gente que se ha añadido realmente los tengo en cuenta y me ilusionan!_


End file.
